<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapons of the Beast Nation by JackBivouac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817171">Weapons of the Beast Nation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac'>JackBivouac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Bondage, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Knotting, Multi, Oviposition, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Unconscious Sex, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna is 1 of 200 humans taken from Earth to the Crucible, a competition that will either kill its participants or reforge them into something entirely new and powerful for purposes unknown...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stage 1, Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senna, a college freshman, rolled off her/their bed before the first day of class and smacked awake against an unfamiliar tile floor. She scrambled to her bare feet wearing nothing but her oversized sleep shirt. She had olive brown skin, a wild mess of black hair, and honey brown eyes now wide with disbelief.</p><p>She was one of 200 people in this weird, white-tiled arena. A large virtual screen, like a floating projection, hung above them all. Glowing green words appeared on the screen at the same time as a child-like voice sounded above the confused and fearful hubbub.</p><p>"Congratulations, humans! You have been selected from your world of Earth to join this special competition called the Crucible. Those of you who survive the challenges will be awarded with unimaginable power and a place of renown in the new world. So please, do your best and enjoy the rewards of our system."</p><p>It was...a lot to take in. Individually, Senna understood all the words she was seeing and hearing, but out together like that only filled her with growing confusion and panic. She wasn't the only one, but the voice kept getting louder to talk over the shouts of fear and anger.</p><p>"You will soon be transported to Stage 1 of your Reforgement in which you will be able to manifest your soul-bonded weapon. Please use it to survive."</p><p>Without further ado, the 200 were transported from the arena into a pristine forest clearing in the blink of an eye. Each found a sword, dagger, mace, flail, or similar fantasy-like weapon in their hand. Senna's, unfortunately, was a staff--not even a simple, combat quarterstaff but a tall, gnarled branch of wood that might best serve as an old folk's walking stick.</p><p>"Well, if the survival challenge is hiking, I guess I'm golden," she muttered under her breath.</p><p>No such luck, of course. Out from the trees snaked 6ft-long, green-furred weasels! They had the razor-sharp tusks and snouts of boars and were fast as fuck. </p><p>Some screamed, some fought, some ran. Senna ran, ditching her staff to make better time. Leaves, brambles, and branches tore at her, but she barely noticed with the blood pumping in her ears and adrenaline in her veins. She looked back only once...and ran straight into a giant, iridescent web.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The more Senna struggled, the tighter the silken strands coiled around her arms, legs, head, and torso until she could barely move against the web. The strands even wrapped around her mouth, making it difficult to talk and breathe.</p><p>Maybe it was just her panicked brain imagining it, but the web began to tremor without her moving it. No, the movement was getting stronger.</p><p>"Mmph?!"</p><p>Senna couldn't see, but a 3ft spider descended the web down behind her. It had blue and yellow stripes that shimmered like its gossamer web. What she couldn't know was this was a dream spider, a monster entwining dreams and reality. She did, however, feel its feelers slipping under her sleepshirt.</p><p>"Mmph! MMPH!" Senna shouted into her silken gag. She squirmed uselessly against the tight coils of web as the spider pulled her panties under the round swell of her ass.</p><p>The long, thick length of a chitinous ovipositor pushed through the fear-clenched mouth of her ass. The spider's gag muffled her screams as it pistoned and penetrated deeper and deeper up her ass until its head was pounding into her guts.</p><p>Then the spider began to pump a fist-sized dream egg up the tight squeeze of its captive's ass. Senna's eyes bulged in agony, all the breath slammed out of her lungs from the solid weight and girth of the egg being shoved up her ass. She squirmed in helpless pain, but the spider never stopped.</p><p>Each fist-sized pump sent her ass clamping harder and tighter until her entire anal shaft was wracking with convulsions. Her fingers and toes clenched, bound body quivering rigidly in the spider's web. Pleasure exploded up Senna's ass, into her guts, and all the way up her arching spine to the tip of her scalp.</p><p>The spider's ovipositor finally released the egg into its captive's coiling guts. As it crawled away into the forest canopy, the heat from Senna's spasming body melted the dream egg inside her. A new, visceral heat exploded through her even more powerful than the last.</p><p>She managed only a stifled gurgle as her fraying consciousness shattered into an iridescent blackout. Her body slumped in the unyielding grip of the web, slick dripping down her inner thighs. Any passerbys might have assumed her dead and drained except for the random twitch and jerk as the melted egg continued to spread and twine its dream threads with the fabric of her flesh.</p><p>Indeed, there were passerbys, a group of five bloodied survivors from the ramidreju attack. They were weary, angry, and full of pent up fear and frustration--so much so that most were willing to write off the girl in the spider's web as dead. One, however, was inspired by an insidious idea at the sight.</p><p>He called for a stop as he went over to the body. She was well formed, and, much to his growing interest, still warm and twitching. He cut her down with his dagger, but left the web gag around her mouth and the strands wrapped all the way along her forearms.</p><p>The other four watched, dumbstruck, as he used the sticky web to adhere her forearms tightly together behind her back, her hands dangling limp under either elbow. He cut away the panties that had fallen to her knees and sliced open her sleepshirt to reveal her full, rounded tits.</p><p>"What a lewd slut, getting herself tied up like this. Come on, fellas. There's only one thing to do with a shameful cumwhore like this." Picking her up under her thighs, he shoved his cock into the unconscious girl's pussy. "Fuck, this tight, nasty bitch is even soaking wet already!"</p><p>With an uneasy laugh, a second member of the group joined him. They came up behind the girl. Grabbing her hips, they plowed their dick up her rawed, still-spasming asshole. "Motherfucker that's tight! The little cumslut is already cumming!"</p><p>True to their word, her bound flesh started convulsing all over again between the crush of their bodies, both holes impaled on their raping dicks. Watching their teammates ravenously rape this helpless girl into forced orgasms quickly hardened the rest of the group. The five took turns blowing their loads into her, onto her, and pounding her ass and pussy against a tree, the forest floor, or bent over a log.</p><p>Finally, Senna woke, covered in semen and writhing in unbearable ecstasy. She was on her knees, face and tits shoved to the ground, and some powerful stranger mounting her like an animal. She couldn't stop her muffled moans and animal grunts as their raping cock forced her to cum again and again.</p><p>"Look at that!" laughed the stranger reaming her ass into the forest floor. "Our nasty cumdump ain't dying!"</p><p>"Well, well, well, looks like we've got us a sex slave--until she becomes dead weight."</p><p>The rapist's laugh turned to a deep groan as their own cum exploded up the girl's ass. They pulled out, slapping her cum-sticky butt. Another of their teammates roughly hauled their cum toilet to her feet. Thick lines of seed oozed from both holes down her trembling legs.</p><p>"Come on, cumbrain, get moving," said another, shoving the girl into forward motion.</p><p>Senna did so because she had no choice. But she was also distracted from her humiliation by a curious, video-game like pop-up that only she could apparently see at the moment.</p><p>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability gained: spider's web, you can cast webs and read tremors sent through them]</p><p>This had to have been from the spider and the implanted egg that she had been hoping was more of a terror-induced hallucination than reality. Downsides, upsides, she guessed. And, if she had a Dexterity score, then she likely had other ability scores.</p><p>Simply thinking about them brought up a floating screen in her vision with glowing green script. It was a character sheet.</p><p>[Name: Senna<br/>HP 7, AC 11<br/>Ability scores:<br/>Str 7, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 7, Cha 18<br/>Abilities:<br/>Spider's web (tremorsense)<br/>Inventory:<br/>Bonded staff]</p><p>Interestingly enough, she still had that useless staff she thought she'd thrown to the wayside. It must really have been bonded to her. Maybe it was upgradeable--if so, she'd dismissed it way too early. 'Please use it to survive' had been the system's instructions for this stage, but now that she was here, maybe there was more detailed information--</p><p>Up popped a new screen.</p><p>[Stage 1: survive three days in the monster-infested forest. Additional rewards may be gained by completing secret objectives]</p><p>Day 1 was nearly at its end, judging from the light. Senna was getting hungry and thirsty as fuck. She couldn't have been the only one. Sure enough, as she zoned back into the group's convo, these basic necessities dominated the chat.</p><p>"--kill for a drink."</p><p>"There's gotta be water somewhere, or maybe inside one of these monsters."</p><p>"What, you vant to drink their vlood?"</p><p>"I don't know! That's what orcs and shit do, right?"</p><p>"In fucking video games, sure."</p><p>"All we know is this forest is infested with monsters, and hey, we've got bait."</p><p>The five laughed and snickered at that.</p><p>"Alright, well, we're losing the light and we haven't found water. Let's just find a place to camp and maybe we could actually set a trap nearby."</p><p>"Mmph!" Senna cried out in protest.</p><p>They only laughed the harder, more mockingly.</p><p>"Aww, the little cumslut has something to say. Little bitch is probably dying for a sip of cum, huh?"</p><p>"She can get hers after we get ours," said one, sharply smacking her ass.</p><p>"Lucky, worthless piece of shit," said another grabbing her tit and twisting the nipple. There was, of course, no milk.</p><p>By darkfall, they found a clearing to camp in for the night. They forced their slavegirl to march out from the camp into a smaller clearing. One kicked her knees into collapsing under her. Another shoved her back so she laid flat on the muddy, leafy carpet. She wasn't sure who sliced the gagging web off her mouth and used the sticky length to bind her ankles together.</p><p>"Make all the noise you want. If you're lucky, we'll kill whatever comes looking before it kills you."</p><p>"Motherfuckers!" she spat, hoarsely.</p><p>The two on ambush duty just laughed harder. One of them got the bright idea to draw out a monster with scent and unbuckled his pants to piss on her back. The other joined in with sadistic glee.</p><p>"Urk," the second gurgled. Their body thudded softly in the darkness.</p><p>Senna and the first froze. They weren't alone. Before he could even think to scream for help, he too, went down with a gurgle and leaf-muffled thud. Rather than scream, Senna squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, playing dead.</p><p>Blending with the darkness was the hunter, an earless, panther-like beast called a krenshar. It stalked silently forward to sniff the girl's warm body. The musk of sex and marking sent its flesh peeling open over its jaws in slavering excitement.</p><p>The beast pinned the girl to the ground with its forepaws on her shoulders. Its hindpaws straddled her hips. With animal expertise, it thrust its cock up the wet, sticky squeeze of her pussy, impaling her to the head of its hard, bulbous knot in a single stroke.</p><p>Senna shrieked as the monstrous beast mounted her. If it made any difference, she would’ve started screaming if she’d been mauled, too. Getting mounted by the krenshar was just as bad, especially as its hard, bestial thrusts forced its thick, heavy knot into her rawed, sensitized pussy.</p><p>The girl squealed like a spitted sow. Her bound body bucked helplessly between the crush of the ground and the furred but solid underbelly of her bestial rapist. All the while, the pressure of the knot in her pussy sent her twitching and jerking back into inescapable, animal orgasm.</p><p>As the krenshar’s first blast of cum shot up Senna’s knotted pussy, the three remaining members of the cruel team attacked with a roar. The beast was too consumed by its own rut to pull out of its knotted bitch, much less defend itself. It fell to their blows, collapsing heavy, dead, and bleeding onto their sex slave.</p><p>Despite the creature’s corpse continuing to loose its sperm inside her, Senna choked out a sob of relief. The three teammates were also breathing ragged in weary relief.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: krenshar’s skin, you gain +3 natural armor to your Armor Class]</p><p>“Looks like meat’s back on the menu,” joked one.</p><p>The three shared a weak laugh. After pulling themselves together, two hauled the creature’s body back to the camp for butchering. The other dragged Senna back, too.</p><p>Thus ended the first day of Stage 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stage 1, Days 2-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three remaining members of the team who’d enslaved Senna were Vega, their dagger-wielding leader, Torin with a battleaxe, and Uriel with a glaive. Vega was short and wiry. He had a shock of black hair shaved on one side and piercings in that ear. Torin was a huge, powerfully built guy with shoulder-length blond hair and a blond beard. Uriel was as tall as Torin but more leanly built like Vega. They kept their undercut platinum hair in a tidy topknot.</p><p>All three took their turns with their barely clothed slavegirl before setting off on the second morning, two raping her at a time while the third stood guard. They set off after a breakfast of krenshar meat with the rest of it in their inventories. Their goal for today was to locate a source of water.</p><p>They marched for hours, the three fanned out in front with Senna, arms bound, marching behind. She doubted any of them would’ve cared if she tried to run off, but she needed water, too. They had a better and safer chance of finding it with everyone together. That, and she’d never be able to unstick her web-bound arms by herself.</p><p>It sucked ass. As did not being able to try out her web-casting ability while tied up. And having to tromp around the forest barefoot in a ragged, split-open nightshirt. And being as dehydrated as a god-forsaken desert. It all sucked, this entire fucking Crucible.</p><p>Senna wanted to scream. But it would’ve been a waste of strength and her precious remaining water. Instead, she kept up the weary march forward.</p><p>It was around noon when Torin’s voice boomed out. “Guys! Guys! This way!”</p><p>Everyone ran in his direction. Even Senna managed a staggered lope. First came the sound of birdsong in a clearing. Then the gentle lap of waves from a lazily winding river.</p><p>Whooping and cheering, the three ran splashing into the shallows. Their slavegirl ran only to the water’s edge. She dropped to her knees on the pebbles and bent over to lap up the sweet, sweet, life-saving wetness.</p><p>Then came a scream. Countless thousands of long-legged water bugs glided soundlessly over the surface of the water and up onto three waist-deep in the river. Senna yelped as well, jerking back from the river. She fell onto her butt but scrambled as fast as she could to her feet. She turned and ran for her life.</p><p>Despite keeping her eyes in front of her this time, being tied up compromised her balance. She stumbled and tripped over a root, landing hard on her knees. Her head bashed against the hard trunk of a tree. She collapsed, unconscious, to the forest’s leafy carpet.</p><p>Still and unmoving, the creeping tendrils of a creeper ivy snaked down the trunk of the tree. The plant creature’s vines wrapped around the girl’s torso, binding her breasts and her upper arms to her sides. They continued slithering down between her legs to coil around either thigh. Thus ensnared, it lifted its captive off the forest floor to hang suspended from its host tree’s sturdy branches.</p><p>Now, a creeper ivy couldn’t absorb nutrients from a prey still so intact. Its mindless, instinctive goal was to attract a predator to reduce this living flesh to a more digestible state. With the girl’s powerful scent, it was an easily accomplished feat.</p><p>A 6ft-long giant bee with the stinger the size of a dagger blade came buzzing toward the tree’s dangling offering. It landed on her back like any flower, sending the vines and bough creaking. With its head over her ass, it unfurled a long, tuberous tongue. The giant bee plunged it up her asshole, pistoning deep and sucking up the cum left inside her.</p><p>The bee's thrusting tongue pounded into Senna's g-spot, forcing her ass into clenching orgasm. She woke mewling and bucking in explosive pleasure under the solid body of the unknown predator raping her. And screamed in terror as she recognized the stinger, striped abdomen, and many legs of what could only be a giant bee.</p><p>The monster ignored its shrieking flower, however. Finished drinking from her ass, it plunged its massive tongue into her equally tight, cum-sticky pussy. Her slick nectar dripped right into its pistoning tongue as it railed the fuck out of its suspended prey. Her convulsing body sent tremors all the way up to the top of the ivy binding her.</p><p>That was how Weilan found her, a captive restrained in vine and web being forced into drooling orgasm by the giant bee subjugating her with its tongue. Of course he/they would save her, but some very small, calculating part of him was thankful that her bestial attacker was a bee. He had discovered that hunting enough monsters of the same kind could not only increase a particular stat, but also offered the chance of granting some ability. Currently, he was on a giant bee killing spree.</p><p>Weilan snuck up on the feeding, heavily distracted bee. He swung his greatsword in a power attack, another ability he’d gained by experiencing enough combat. The blade slashed through the vines and deep into the giant vermin’s head.</p><p>The girl fell with a muffled thud. The bee hovered on furiously buzzing wings. It dove at him, doubling over to strike with its stinger. Weilan was faster, shifting to avoid the blow while using the momentum of his turn to finish severing the bee’s head from its thorax.</p><p>Splat! Giant bee goop splattered onto Senna’s backside. She didn’t care. Her eyes were on its slayer, searching wildly for any sign of human cruelty.</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: bee’s resistance, resist up to ten acid damage per round]</p><p>Weilan was a short but athletic youth around the girl’s age. He had tousled waves of blood-red hair, warm brown skin, and golden amber eyes. He deftly sliced through the vines and web still binding the bee’s victim. Only when she stood did he realize she was essentially naked, wearing nothing but a filthy, sliced-open shirt. </p><p>His eyes narrowed in concern. “Are you hurt? What happened to you?”</p><p>“I ran into some sickos, but I was able to escape.” She shook her head to try to put the memories behind her. “I’m Senna. Thanks for the save.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I’m Weilan. If you’re alright, you should probably head for the river--it’s freshwater. Do you know the way?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, yeah, but I’d rather stick with you if that’s ok.”</p><p>Having taken her beaten, battered measure, however, he shook his head. “You’d only slow me down. I’m not interested in just surviving. I’m hunting monsters, and I don’t have time to babysit someone else while they follow me into danger.”</p><p>“Ah.” This Weilan had a point. “Good luck, then.”</p><p>“You, too. Stay safe--it’s almost over.”</p><p>This stage, sure. But now that she thought about it, Senna was certain that surviving it only meant entering an even harder stage later. The depressing thought was only amplified as she watched Weilan vanish back into the forest. There went the most decent person she’d met in this fucking nightmare Crucible.</p><p>Senna sighed and turned back in the river's direction. There was still one more day here. She'd need water and definitely had to find it before darkfall.</p><p>Assuming the group that'd enslaved her had probably run downriver, the easiest direction away from the water striders swarm, she angled her path upriver. Sure enough, she arrived at a less lethargic stretch of river before twilight. She took a long, satisfying drink then headed several feet downstream along the bank to wash her ragged sleepshirt and the filth off her body.</p><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the worthless cumwhore who left us to die."</p><p>Senna jumped up from her bath, blood pounding in her ears. Vega, Torin, Uriel. All three pitiless bastards had survived.</p><p>“Stay back!” she roared. Her hands and fingers moved with a mind of their own. A large web came spewing out at the trio’s leader.</p><p>Vega, ensnared, reached for his dagger with a snarl. “Get her!”</p><p>Torin and Uriel ran at her. Senna turned tail, sprinting as fast as she could down the pebbled riverbank. She cast webs heedlessly, desperately behind her. Which missed, of course.</p><p>Torin and Uriel, faster with their shoe-protected feet, caught up and tackled her to the ground. Senna kicked, slapped, and screamed to no avail. She managed to get one more web off in Uriel’s face before Torin wrenched her arms behind her back and pinned her to the ground under his knee.</p><p>Vega quickly joined them. Uriel, a canny one, got their boss to free them from the web but save the thick, sticky strands. They used them to secure Senna’s arms at the wrists and elbows. Torin bent her legs one at a time so they could bind them together calf-to-thigh with her own web. Their recaptured and fully naked slave was left in an inescapable, humiliating frog-tie.</p><p>The trio were merciless in punishing her. First, they shoved her mouth onto their cocks one by one, holding her head down with a fistful of hair. They forced her to swallow their cum by pinching her nose. Then gagged her with wet rags cut from her ruined sleepshirt.</p><p>“Now let’s get this cumtoilet pregnant.”</p><p>They bent her over a large, flat stone on the riverbank and took turns raping the fuck out of her pussy. She was forced to cum onto their raping dicks again and again until the tears flowed from her eyes and snot from her nose. They plugged their seed inside her by stuffing the rest of her wet rags up her violated, spasming pussy.</p><p>The punishment and humiliation wasn’t enough for them. Despite having plenty of krenshar meat remaining, they set her out as bait again in the nearby forest. As before, her helpless, heavily-musked body drew out another krenshar.</p><p>The trio let the beast mount and knot her empty ass. And let the panther-like monster rape the slavegirl for nearly forty minutes into a muffled-whimpering mess on the forest floor while it slammed its seed into her knotted ass. She had already passed out from cumming on its brutal, knotted cock before they finally killed it.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability upgraded: krenshar’s skin, now provides immunity from disease]</p><p>There was still one more day ahead. Vega, Torin, and Uriel guessed the Crucible system would transport everyone back to the original arena once the stage had ended. Which meant they would have to release their cumdump, at least temporarily. Even if she accused them of raping her, with their three words against the one of hers, they figured there would be enough doubt that no one would make life difficult for them.</p><p>All that was left to do was go out with a bang. They had plenty of meat for feasting, water for quenching, and now they’d gotten their primary source of entertainment back in their bondage.</p><p>They took out her rag gag and plug to stuff all three of her holes at the same time. They laughed as they forced their cum-brained slut's little body to wrack and writhe uncontrollably on their raping cocks. They came inside her, but as they continued to fuck her brains out throughout the day, they couldn't help coating her lewd, pathetic flesh in their seed. It was more than a little obvious, but all they had to do was give her a good dunk in the river before the day was out.</p><p>Late that afternoon, Torin carried their semi-conscious sex slave out from their riverside camp. He held her under the river, waking her into a thrashing panic.</p><p>"Easy, little one," he laughed, sticking his fingers up her ass and pussy as though that would reassure her that he wasn't trying to drown her. Instead, her rawed, swollen holes clenched around his fingers as she continued to flop and jerk in his arms.</p><p>Torin finally did let Senna up for air where she gasped and wheezed and sputtered, eyes still wide from adrenaline. The big man set her down on her side on the wet riverbank to calm down before the group freed her. There was, however, nothing calming about her situation whatsoever. All her thoughts turned to rabid, hopeless plots to escape.</p><p>She was so distracted that she never noticed the trio's slow rise to their feet. Nor the water splitting behind her off the sleek-scaled hide of a hippocampus. The large, teal creature was the size of a horse with the foreparts of a horse and the hindquarters of a fish. Only when its two hooves clopped upon the pebbled bank did Senna catch it's approach.</p><p>"Nice horsey, nice horsey," she croaked as she tried wriggling on her side out of the water. Unfortunately, she managed only to flop onto her face, breasts, and knees.</p><p>The hippocampus came up behind her, straddling her ass, now thrust in the air. With a warbling neigh, it screwed its horse-sized dick through the too-tiny mouth of her pussy.</p><p>Senna screamed, eyes bulging in a whole new world of agony as the aquatic beast stuffed the full length of its cock up her undersized shaft. The length, the weight, and the girth crushing her pussy walls into her flesh and nerves had her clenching and convulsing even before her bestial rapist began thrusting.</p><p>Then the hippocampus began railing its mounted bitch. Senna's shrieks were pounded into gasps as each slam knocked the wind out of her. Her entire body snapped into rigid quivering wracking out from her brutally impaled pussy. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, drool running down her chin as her head bobbed with each explosively pleasuring pump.</p><p>Vega, Torin, and Uriel could only stare in stupefaction from the shore as this beautiful, magnificent beast raped the living shit out of their slavegirl's juicy pussy. They couldn't have attacked even if they'd been inclined to defend their cumdump. Instead, they watched in a kind of awe as the hippocampus pumped its mounted bitch so full of cum that her belly swelled to pregnant proportions.</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: hippocampus' lung, you may breathe underwater]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stage 2, Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As darkness fell upon the forest, the recently freed but still sopping-wet Senna was transported back to the first arena with all the others. The floating screen displayed a ranking from 1 to 130, implying the deaths of 70 of the forced competitors. In first place was Weilan. Much to her surprise, Senna was ranked second.</p><p>[Stage 1 cleared]</p><p>[Reward earned: weapon upgrade, your staff has been upgraded to +1 Staff of the Green. Its accuracy and damage have increased by 1. Ten times per day, it may cast an acid missile dealing damage equal to 1d6 plus your Charisma modifier]</p><p>[Reward earned: 3 stat points to distribute as you see fit]</p><p>[Your HP has increased by 8]</p><p>This system really was just like a video game. Since Senna's primary ability seemed to be Charisma, she dumped her points into it. Hopefully that would help her survive the next stage.</p><p>Looking around, she spotted several others who'd lost all their clothes one way or another. She'd have bet they'd had a similarly nightmarish experience. There was protection in numbers, and at last now her potentially kindred souls were easy to spot. But before she could approach anyone, that same child-like voice blared through the arena, accompanied by matching script on the screen.</p><p>"Congratulations, humans! You have successfully survived Stage 1 of the Crucible and received your rewards. In moments, you will be transported to Stage 2 of your Reforgement. </p><p>"This stage has another goal apart from surviving. If this goal is not completed within the time limit, your survival will be compromised. So please, do your best and enjoy the rewards of our system."</p><p>Senna stared at the screen, aghast. 'Survival will be compromised'--so the system would just flat out kill them. Great. Just fucking perfect.</p><p>Not that the stupid fucking system gave any the chance to complain. True to its word, all 130 survivors were transported instantly from the sterile arena to what appeared to be some kind of tropical beach getaway. </p><p>There were five longhouses of bamboo, palm fronds, and other locally-sourced materials centered around a stone well. This empty 'resort' of sorts overlooked a white, sandy beach with sparkling turquoise waves. All around was tropical forest alive with color and the burble of wildlife. A god-damned gorgeous place to die.</p><p>[Stage 2: you have three days to gather monsters' crafting materials from the monster-infested forest. Additional rewards may be gained by completing secret objectives]</p><p>Senna shook her head--the wording with this system…it was like getting computer-translated from some other language. Whatever. It sounded like the monsters here would drop crafting materials, maybe after a certain number of kills. Hopefully. She really, really did not wanna be butchering monsters in search of some specific but unspecified piece.</p><p>In any case, there wasn’t time to waste. Senna spotted the nearest unclothed person, a young woman her age with olive brown skin, ash brown hair and eyes. She approached with a cautious wave. The girl waved sheepishly back, crossing one leg over the other for modesty.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Senna. I'm trying to put together a team for the monster hunting we gotta do. Want in?"</p><p>Her eyes widened unexpectedly. "Senna? You mean, you're the number 2 ranker?"</p><p>"Uh...kinda. I think the ranking system's bugged. I had a real shitty time in the last stage, but I'm looking to turn things around this time."</p><p>"Aha, yeah, me, too. I'd be glad to join you. I'm Yana."</p><p>Senna and Yana gathered four more of the unclothed before setting off into the jungle. Six people, each with their upgraded weapons in hand, seemed like good odds against whatever was prowling this island. They were not, however, prepared for the attack of the plants.</p><p>As they passed between and beneath the trees, gnarled vines as thick as ape's arms with hand-shaped leaves dropped down behind the two party members making up the rear. In an instant, the assassin vines constricted around their throats and snapped the bones of their necks. The sound, akin to the snap of branches underfoot, drew no notice from the unsuspecting party.</p><p>By an eerily sentient instinct, the plant did not yet drop the corpses while the rest of its prey still walked. Instead, a second two vines dropped down behind the next two members. Snap! Snap!</p><p>A couple snapped twigs were fine, but Senna turned around in irritation at the second pair. And stared into the dead, glazed eyes of four hanged bodies. "Yana--!"</p><p>A vine coiled tight around her throat. Yana whirled around at the choked shout, sickle in hand. She screamed at the sight of the four dead and Senna clutching at the tightening coils of the killer vine around her neck.</p><p>"Hel-help," she croaked.</p><p>Yana started forward. A sixth vine dropped in front of her, reaching and grasping. She recoiled with a wild slash and scream, barely scratching through the thick, gnarled skin. Her failed attack cemented the doomed fate of the naked party.</p><p>Yana turned and ran. She was certain she'd never see any of them again. And that she was absolutely going to die here. She could never have expected the monsters' response to Senna after her chance encounter with the dream spider and its mystical egg.</p><p>The assassin vine did not snap this last neck. Instead, it gathered its five other vines to drop them in the girl's vicinity. One vine wrapped around each of her arms, wrenching them up behind her. Another pair coiled around either of her legs, yanking them off the ground and bending them back so that she was forced into a back-arching suspension.</p><p>The final, arm-thick vine snaked between her bound, spread legs. Its leaf-fisted head prodded its prey's fear-clenched asshole, her ass itself as tightly constricted as her choking throat. With an eerily sentient calculation, the assassin vine screwed its leafy fist and ape-like girth up into her too-tight ass.</p><p>Senna's eyes bulged in unscreamable agony as her bound, brutally suspended body was reamed and stuffed up the ass. Her anal walls were viscerally crushed against her flesh and nerves, sending them spasming from her asshole to the base of her guts. Her entire body twitched and jerked in the vine's coils.</p><p>Then the plant creature began to pump its seeds into its captured vessel. Each gut-pounding thrust up the girl's overstuffed ass rammed an orgasmic explosion from her core to the tips of her vine-bound body. Her fingers and toes clenched, eyes rolling back, and tongue lolling from her mouth as the pistoning vine raped her every fiber into rigid quivering. Shameless slick dripped from her empty pussy slit onto the jungle floor.</p><p>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: assassin vine's resistance, resist up to 10 electric, cold, and fire damage per round. This ability has combined with bee's resistance to form green resistance]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: assassin seed]</p><p>The Charisma-enhanced scent of Senna's wet, flushed pussy spread through the nearby trees like that of any flower. And drew the flaring nostrils of a chemosit swinging from branch to branch. The large, shaggy primate had an ape-like stance, but its frame was far heavier and its features more primitive. Its powerful muzzle and thick, slavering canines, bespoke its monstrous savagery.</p><p>The chemosit grabbed hold of the vines grasping the semi-conscious girl's legs and the one pumping her asshole full of seed. It slid down until its ape-like feet could grip and brace against her vine-spread thighs. With low, guttural hoots of excitement, the massive primate shoved its huge cock up her pussy, impaling her to the base in a single, vicious stroke.</p><p>The overstimulated Senna couldn't take any more with her ass and pussy subjugated to such immense pressure stuffing and raping her all the way to her womb and guts. She came immediately on the chemosit's bestial cock. Her wet pussy squeezed and spasmed wildly, begging the ape for seed with pathetic desperation.</p><p>The beast obliged its restrained and suspended bitch. It blew its load right into the mouth of her helpless womb. As the primate raped the remaining consciousness out of the battered captive, it hooted and howled louder and louder until it reached a tree-shaking roar.</p><p>Consumed by its own rut, the chemosit never noticed the frosted dagger, electrified battleaxe, or flaming glaive behind it. The barrage of magically enhanced attacks silenced the beast. Its mutilated body thudded muffled but heavy to the jungle floor.</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: chemosit's hide, natural armor increased by 3. This ability has combined with krenshar's skin to form bestial skin]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: chemosit head]</p><p>"Did that gorilla fucker drop anything?" asked Vega.</p><p>"I don't see anything," said Torin, "but its head weirdly disappeared."</p><p>"Our little slave must've got it in her inventory," said Uriel. "What do you think, boss?"</p><p>Vega sighed and gave the blacked out girl's asscheek a good, hard grope. She was as fine as ever despite them wrecking her inside and out in the last stage. "She's solid bait, at least. Maybe if enough of the same monster comes looking, her inventory won't pick up the duplicate drops and we'll get ours. Cut her down."</p><p>They did so. There were plenty of long, fibrous vines dangling from the tropical trees, which they'd already cut to bind the last hapless girl who ran to them for aid. She was gagged and securely bound to a tree by their camp.</p><p>The trio bound Senna's arms behind her back once more--forearm-to-forearm this time. They bound her legs tightly together at the knees and ankles. For good, humiliating measure, they looped a last coarse vine around her neck to make their slave her own collar and leash.</p><p>Although they'd already blown their loads less than an hour ago into the first girl they'd captured this stage, there was something about this one's lush, curved body that got them all hard again. So before they headed back to camp, Vega grabbed their slavegirl's hips to reclaim that perfect ass with his dick and cum. Torin grabbed her head in both hands and made the unconscious girl take his cock in her mouth. Uriel waited until they were finished to rape her pussy--who knew, maybe they'd be the one to fuck this sweet, tight cumdump pregnant.</p><p>With their lust sated for now, Torin tucked her cum-oozing body under her arm, and they headed back to camp. They needed a place outside the resort to have their debauched cake and eat it too. They picked a secluded spot, but one not far from the resort and its precious well.</p><p>Senna was still unconscious when the trio reached camp, but Yana's eyes widened with shock and recognition. Captured first when she mistook the three for potential help, she was now on her knees at the base of a tree. Her mouth was gagged with a large was of moss. Fibrous vines bound her wrists together and over her head to the trunk. More of the coarse coils lashed her neck and bound breasts to the trunk.</p><p>"There's almost a cum toilet for each of us," laughed Vega, eliciting a laugh from the others. But he quickly moved on to business--without crafting materials, their survival was forfeit.</p><p>The trio dumped Senna into a clearing near their camp. They bent her over her knees, face to the ground, ass and pussy up in offering. Slipping vines under her thighs, they bound her legs to her chest to keep her balled up and bent over even after she'd awoken. They stuffed moss in her mouth to gag her as well, seeing as they weren't too far from the resort.</p><p>Sure enough, the cum-sticky bait soon drew in a predator. Up from the jungle floor crawled a 15ft-long, 2000lb centipede-like monster. Eighteen segmented legs supported the chitikin's sleek, jet-black carapace. The front two formed scything claws. Its slender antennae ended in glowing green bulbs, and a hooked, venom-dripping stinger graced its tail.</p><p>The monstrous vermin crawled up and over the slavegirl's balled up body until its twin, equally monstrous cocks prodded the mouths of her ass and pussy with their bulbous heads. It shoved both in at once.</p><p>Senna woke screaming into a mossy gag, her doubly-impaled body bound, balled, and helplessly pinned to the ground by giant vermin mounting her. Tears streamed from her eyes, snot from her nose, as both monstrous cocks railed her into the jungle floor under the chitikin's crushing weight. Twined pain and pleasure wracked her useless flesh from toe to crown, her traitorous ass and pussy clenching and convulsing on the dicks raping and dominating her.</p><p>Her three captors watched, mildly horrified, as this giant, disgusting vermin fucked her into a leaking, quivering mess under its segmented carapace. But they had crafting materials they needed to collect. They let the shameful, revolting spectacle continue until the chitikin’s antennae bulbs were rubbing together to emit a weirdly humanoid moan. Finally, they charged, blades crackling to life and swinging.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: chitikin’s carapace, natural armor increased by 1. This ability has combined under bestial skin]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: chitikin carapace]</p><p>The vermin’s entire exoskeleton vanished into the still-trembling Senna’s inventory. Its goop-like innards splattered over everyone. Vega, Torin, and Uriel swore in deepened disgust. They left their slave, however, and went back into hiding to test their leader’s theory.</p><p>In less than an hour, a second chitikin crawled onto the scene, twin dicks erect. Again, the trio let the vermin rape their slave into a mindless, mind-breaking frenzy. The girl passed out from her orgasms as it came into her savaged ass and pussy. The three cut it down.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Weapon ability gained: chitikin’s venom, melee attacks now deal paralysis for 1 round if the target fails a Fortitude save]</p><p>The carapace vanished once more, but this time randomly into Torin’s inventory. So the trio allowed their blacked out cumdump to take two more chitikin’s twinned dicks before finally hauling her lewd, well-raped ass back to camp with them for the night.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability upgraded: chitikin’s venom, special attacks now deal paralysis for 1 round if the target fails a Fortitude save]<br/>[Ability gained: chitikin’s shriek, can mimic any voice]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stage 2, Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio woke their slavegirls with a mouthful of breakfast cum. Senna and Yana opened their eyes on opposite sides of the camp, coughing and sputtering from the morning skull-fuck. Their captors pinched the girls’ noses, however, forcing them to swallow.</p><p>While Uriel set off for the resort and its well to refill the water supply, Vega and Torin decided to have some fun with their cumdumps while they got hard again. They untied Yana from the tree but kept her wrists bound in front of her and her luscious tits tied as well. They put her arms around Senna so their bitches were face-to-face.</p><p>They tied Senna’s leash around Yana’s neck as well tying belt-like coils around their waists to bind them together. They unbound the ties around Senna’s knees and ankles to bind both slaves’ thighs together at either side to spread and expose the four holes between their legs at the same time. Then they put Yana down on her back on a large, fallen log with Senna on top.</p><p>They used the haft of Torin's battleaxe and the pommeled handle of Vega's dagger to rape their slaves' assholes. Senna and Yana whimpered pathetically into their gags as they were forced to cum on each other. Vega and Torin laughed to see their cum-brained sluts spasming on their weapon handles and swapping slick between their pussies.</p><p>The two hardened rapidly. Torin got under Yana and Vega took Senna from behind. They raped their cumwhore's worthless empty pussies until the slavegirls were squirming and squelching against each other between the hard crush of their bodies.</p><p>Uriel returned while Torin and Vega were pumping the girls' lewd pussies full of seed. They had their turn next, pistoning their cock from one cumslut's asshole into the other's to rape them both into cumming under them. When they felt seed rising, they stuck their cock between the tight, slight squeeze of the slaves' mounds to blow all over their touching bellies.</p><p>The three laughed and pissed all over their cum toilets before breakfast. Once they were finished, they fed and watered their slavegirls one by one with one hand around the one's throat to cut off any attempt at screaming at the source. Then left them bound and lying on top of each other while they decided what to do for the day.</p><p>The trio had crafting materials from the chitikins in their inventories. They still had today and tomorrow for potential gathering, however. And despite how long the slim carapaces were, the system hadn't specified how many crafting materials they actually needed. They decided to go for one more since they had the time and the bait.</p><p>The three separated the girls, tying Yana back on her knees at the base of the tree. They led Senna into the jungle after them on her leash, stopping once they'd found a new clearing. They forced her back down onto her knees despite her gag-muffles protests and bound her in another balled up position with tight vine coils under her thighs and around her back.</p><p>This time, she drew in a small troupe of bluish-white furred monkeys with parrot-feathered wings. Each xiao had a 3ft wingspan but was no taller than 15in themselves. The four tiny primates descended on the bait with excited shrieks and stiffening cocks.</p><p>Two xiao stuck their tiny dicks into either of Senna's ears. The other two landed bat-like on her ass, squabbling and jostling each other for an ideal hold. They both ended up plunging their cocks into her cum-oozing asshole.</p><p>Vega, Torin, and Uriel had to put a hand over their mouths to keep from giving themselves away. It was just too funny watching their sex slave getting raped in the head and ass by a troupe of chittering monkeys. They were not so distracted as to forget the mission, however. The xiao's small size made them much easier to kill while pinned by their cocks than the chitikins last night.</p><p>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability gained: xiao’s feather, cast featherfall at will]<br/>[Ability upgraded: xiao’s feather, cast featherfall on all members of your party]<br/>[Passive ability gained: xiao’s eye, can now see twice as far as normal in low light conditions]<br/>[Passive ability upgraded: xiao’s eye, can now see 60ft in total darkness]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: xiao paw]</p><p>Vega, Torin, and Uriel were in a very celebratory mood when they returned to camp with their second crafting material...until they saw Yana, untied, standing beside an unsmiling youth with a greatsword. The light in his narrowed, golden amber eyes was murder. The trio quickly dropped their second slave's balled up body in front of them to put more obstacles between them and this furious kid.</p><p>"That's my friend you've got there," Weilan intoned, coldly, dangerously. "Cut them loose. Now."</p><p>The three shared a nervous look. The resort was just too close. Any passerbys looking for crafting materials would be drawn by the sounds of battle, and there'd just be too much to explain/lie about. Vega drew his dagger with a slow, cautious hand and cut the little cumslut free.</p><p>"Senna!" cried Yana. She rushed forward to help her teammate up onto wobbling legs.</p><p>"Now give these two your clothes," Weilan continued.</p><p>"What? You gotta be kidding us," said Vega with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"They're...not gonna fit," said Torin in all seriousness.</p><p>"Do it. Now," said Weilan.</p><p>The trio stripped. They threw their clothes to the rescued slavegirls, who dressed as best as they could on either side of the greatsword kid.</p><p>"If you talk to Senna or Yana again--if you even look at them--I will fucking kill you. Got it?"</p><p>The naked and humiliated three nodded with growing resentment. This punk was just lucky he hadn't stumbled on them in a truly secluded location. Vega, Torin, and Uriel managed a withering smile.</p><p>"Come on, let's go back to the longhouses," said Senna, too exhausted for anything but sleep.</p><p>"Thanks for saving us," said Yana, giving Weilan's shoulder a quick, thankful squeeze.</p><p>He nodded without turning his blazing glare off the trio. "You two go ahead. I've got monsters to hunt."</p><p>So the girls took off in their ill-fitting clothes and shoes. Though they stumbled wearily through the trees at first, the sight of those five blessed buildings around the well breathed a second wind into them. They ran, laughing and crying, into the free air overlooking the gorgeous beach.</p><p>There were about twenty others milling around the longhouses, some heading in to sleep and others heading out. Which meant plenty of unoccupied reed-woven cots. Despite their filthied state, the girls flopped down onto neighboring cots and were almost immediately claimed by a deep, bone-weary sleep.</p><p>Darkness had fallen when Senna finally stirred awake. Thanks to her new xiao's eye ability, however, she could now see everything within 60ft in total clarity. Yana was still snoring gently by her side. Others had entered this longhouses, but they'd given the pungently musked pair a wide, wide berth.</p><p>Senna didn't need to give herself a sniff to know she needed a bath. It was a top priority, along with rummaging up something to eat, but first, she wanted to check out her stats. It hadn't been lost on her that every time a monster literally fucked with her she'd somehow gained a reward as though defeating a whole pack of them.</p><p>[Name: Senna<br/>HP 16, AC 21<br/>Ability scores:<br/>Str 7, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 7, Cha 27<br/>Abilities:<br/>Spider's web (tremorsense plus chitikin’s venom), chitikin’s shriek, xiao’s feather<br/>Passive abilities:<br/>Bestial skin (immune disease), green resistance (acid, elec, cold, fire 10), hippocampus’ lung, xiao’s eye<br/>Inventory:<br/>+1 Staff of the Green (10/day acid missile plus chitikin’s venom), assassin seed, chemosit head, chitikin carapace, xiao paw]</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief though the proof was there in floating green before her eyes. Heck, she'd even picked up the crafting material drop of every monster that'd fucked her on this god-forsaken island. In a way, she was...kinda lucky? She was sure as fuck that Yana hadn't been able to pick up any drops--she'd have to share when the other girl woke up.</p><p>For now, Senna went down to the beach for a good long wash and to try out her hippocampus' lung. As soon as she reached the sandy shores, she dumped all her clothes into her inventory. Then simply walked down into the incoming tide. </p><p>Her head lightened with a giddiness like when you looked down from a very high ledge as the waves rolled higher up her body. The deeper she went, the stronger the undercurrent. The tide soon swept her feet out from under her, fully submerging her into the salt wave.</p><p>Senna tried the tiniest breath. Yep, she got a real strong bite of salt, but her lungs weren't burning for oxygen. She was really breathing, water-breathing.</p><p>Senna laughed in wonderment. The sound expelled the last of her air in a merry cloud of bubbles that made her laugh even harder. It was the wildest, most miraculous thing that'd ever happened to her--like something out of a dream. Not bad for a competitive world trying to kill them.</p><p>Speaking of, two sets of tentacles undulated with the tide. The first belonged to a bright red jellyfish the size of an adult human. The second belonged to a devilfish, a purple, seven-armed octopoid monstrosity the size of a horse. The drifting monsters snuck up on the laughing girl from behind.</p><p>Dozens of slender crimson tentacles seized her right arm and leg. One thick purple tentacle coiled tight around her upper left arm, one around her left forearm, one around her left thigh, and a fourth around her left calf.</p><p>“No! No! Not again you fuckers!” Senna thrashed desperately, uselessly in the monsters’ coiled grip. </p><p>The tentacles lashing her limbs only constricted tighter, restraining her movement to a pitiful writhing. At the same time, a long, thick central tentacle descended from the crimson jellyfish. It whipped through the water between her spread legs and plowed her up the asshole. Before she could even scream in pain, an even thicker purple tentacle rammed down her open mouth to the back of her throat. The devilfish’s last two tentacles then screwed right up into her pussy, doubly stuffing and impaling it all the way to her helpless womb.</p><p>With four thick, heavy tentacles pistoning in her throat, ass, and pussy, Senna was completely at the mercy of the raping monsters. Of which, they had none. Their brutal stuffing of her holes crushed her throat, ass, and pussy walls into her flesh and nerves, forcing her into violent spasms.</p><p>Their tentacles held the girl’s wracking body tight. Her coil-bound limbs were entirely restrained, allowing only her hips to buck, back to arch, and tentacle-impaled head to jerk. With her bestial rapists pounding her guts from both ends, Senna convulsed in uncontrollable orgasm at every nerve-blasting slam.</p><p>Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her fingers and toes clenched as tight as her throat, ass, and pussy as the jelly and devilfish raped her into mind-breaking ecstasy. Gelatinous red cum exploded up her ass. Inken black cum exploded down her throat and up her pussy.</p><p>The monsters had only begun to cum. Each gut-railing thrust pumped more and more of their monstrous seed into their bitch’s throat, ass, and pussy. She shook, helplessly rigid and quivering in the tight clutch of their tentacles as her belly swelled with their cum. By the time the long, brutal, bestial rape had ended, she appeared pregnant with their seed.</p><p>The pain and pleasure had shattered the last of Senna’s consciousness. The crimson jelly and the devilfish pulled out of a blacked-out flesh vessel. Due to the sticky, gelatinous and sludge-like nature of their seeds, she remained plugged with their cum while underwater. Only when the tide carried her battered body up onto the beach did the red and black slowly ooze out between her strengthless legs.</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: jellyfish’s skin, resist 5 piercing and slashing damage per round. This ability has combined under bestial skin]<br/>[Passive ability gained: devilfish’s eye, can now see perfectly in darkness. This ability has combined with xiao’s eye to create hunter’s eye]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: crimson jelly]<br/>[Crafting material gained: devilfish ink]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stage 2, Day 3/Stage 3, Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately for Senna, the beach was not a safe place to rest in the darkness before dawn. Along came crawling a pale, round-bodied spider. It was easily the size of a wolf but carried itself with grace on long, slender legs. The bone-white moon spider was drawn to the warm, perfectly fertile flesh lying on the sand.</p><p>It wrapped the unmoving girl’s body from head to toe in its thick, sticky, but translucent web. It bound it her mummy-like, fully enveloped with her arms and legs held fast against her sides. The spider left only one gap in her binding, over her ass and the cum-oozing holes between her legs.</p><p>The monster straddled her here, a long, thick, and bone-pale ovipositor descending from its abdomen. Much like its smaller kin of the past stage, the moon spider screwed the weighty girth of its sleek ovipositor up into the girl’s ass. It pistoned, stroking her swollen, sensitized walls into clenching and quivering onto its raping length.</p><p>A thoughtless moan escaped its prey’s mouth, muffled by the sticky webbing around her head. The mummified girl squirmed on her belly under the raping spider, which only ground her web-bound pussy against the sand. She panted in unconscious, animal pleasure as the spider raped her into constrained convulsions.</p><p>Then the moon spider pumped the huge knot of its egg through the tiny mouth of its captive’s asshole. The girl gasped and squealed as though subjugated by a nightmare in her sleep. Her flesh spasmed violently as the ovipositor raped the egg deeper and deeper into her ass, but the spider’s web kept her body helplessly glued and pinned under the monster.</p><p>The ovipositor nailed her right in the g-spot as it squeezed out the egg at the base of her guts. The flesh vessel’s entire body quivered and quaked, slick squirting from her pussy slit down her tightly bound thighs. The girl gurgled breathless and pathetic into the gagging web.</p><p>With its egg embedded into suitable flesh, the moon spider pulled its ovipositor from its still-trembling prey. The pale monster glowed with magic. It transformed into a spider-like cloud of translucent mist and vanished back into the jungle before the first gray light of dawn.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability upgraded: spider’s web, web is now invisible]</p><p>[Crafting material gained: moon egg]</p><p>The web-enveloped body on the beach was quickly spotted by one of the early risers from the resort. He’d come down to the shore for a quick dip before joining his party for a final day of monster hunting and material gathering. He went down to investigate.</p><p>It was a girl, still breathing and well-formed. But she was completely bound except for her lewd, slutty ass like some kind of cum-brained pervert. The man shook his head in anger and disgust--the wayward youth these days.</p><p>"Someone needs to teach you a lesson, little girl." He looked around. He was the only one on the beach. The only one available to discipline this little slut before she became a full-time cumwhore.</p><p>The man bent the girl onto her knees to prop up her hips and ass. He took her from behind, screwing his dick into her pussy. The little slut was already wet and tight as fuck.</p><p>She stirred awake under him with a shamefully pleasured mewl as pounded her juicy little pussy. Then she began to whimper and squirm in protest. It was useless. Zeke would stubbornly punish this sinful girl, and the sticky webbing had glued her knees to her chest in this balled up position, rendering her even more immobilized than before.</p><p>"Cry all you want, little girl. Your daddy isn't here to set you straight, so I've gotta do it for him."</p><p>Punish her, he did. His cock nailed the helpless mouth of her womb with every thrust, raping her into wracking convulsions. But the slut was penitent, tears and snot running down her webbed head--there was hope for her yet.</p><p>“There’s a good girl.” Zeke pulled out to cum on her back and ass. Once he’d righted his pants, he ripped the web off her with his bare hands.</p><p>Senna scrambled away from the stocky, powerfully built man in a staggering crawl. He didn’t pursue her. Lucky for him, because she definitely would’ve shot him with her web and left him to this merciless beach.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, she got her clothes out of her inventory and hastily dressed. She really could’ve used another washing, but she’d had it up to here with this god-damned island. Instead, she ran back to the longhouses.</p><p>Yana, bathed and dressed in her own ill-fitting clothes, sat on the stone lip of the well. She spotted Senna, eyes widening. In seconds her face cycled through several emotions before settling on relief. She jumped off into a run and pulled her friend into a hug.</p><p>“Uh, good morning to you, too,” said Senna.</p><p>“Senna! Where’d you go?”</p><p>“Down to the beach--I just...ended up...falling asleep.”</p><p>“Huh, I didn’t see you when I was there.”</p><p>“I might’ve been underwater--I can breathe underwater.”</p><p>“Wha-what?”</p><p>“Let’s go inside and I’ll explain everything.” Senna did, starting with the Stage 1 spider and the weird way she’d been gaining abilities and everything. “Speaking of, if you don’t have any crafting materials, I’ve got enough to share.”</p><p>“I--oh, yeah, I’d really appreciate it. Thanks, Senna.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” She passed the chemosit head, chitikin carapace, and xiao paw to Yana and her inventory. Even though the items couldn’t be seen or smelled or anything in the void storage, it felt good to know the actual monster body parts weren’t in there anymore. And there was saving Yana’s life/ensuring she passed this fucking stage.</p><p>“Thanks again, Senna. So...what do we do now?”</p><p>Senna let out a deep sigh. “Well, we ARE stuck on a gorgeous tropical island. Why don’t we just...have a beach day?”</p><p>“That sounds amazing--we can do that?”</p><p>“We got what we need to pass this stupid fucking stage, so why the hell not?”</p><p>So while the rest of the ‘competitors’ went hunting and gathering in the jungle, the girls took a beach day. They spent the whole day chilling and playing in the sand and surf. It was the best and most relaxing time either of them had since entering the Crucible. But the sun did finally set on that beautiful, sparkling day.</p><p>Then they were transported back to the arena. The floating screen displayed the new ranking from 1 to...an ominous, instantly sobering 60. Less than half of the 130 had survived the challenge--killed either when the system forced them to hunt or by the system itself if they failed to gather materials. Unbelievably, Senna was still ranked second after Weilan.</p><p>[Stage 2 cleared]</p><p>[Reward earned: weapon upgrade, +2 Staff of the Green. Accuracy and damage have increased by 1. Acid missile now deals damage equal to 2d6+2 plus your Charisma modifier. Chititkin’s venom duration has increased by 1 round]</p><p>[Reward earned: 3 stat points to distribute as you see fit]</p><p>[Your HP has increased by 9]</p><p>Once again, Senna put her points into Charisma. Yana, by her side, hadn’t once taken her eyes off the rankings above. It took her a second, but she spotted her friend’s name in the lower half of the screen. </p><p>Senna gave Yana’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, no worries. We’re gonna make it, together. Maybe riding Weilan’s coattails, but hey, whatever it takes.”</p><p>The other girl gave her a small, uncertain smile. Before she could say anything, however, the child-like voice blared through the arena with its say first.</p><p>“Congratulations, humans! You have successfully survived Stage 2 of the Crucible and received your rewards. In moments, you will be transported to Stage 3 of your Reforgement.</p><p>“Again, this stage has another goal apart from surviving. If this goal is not completed within the time limit, your survival will be compromised. So please, do your best and enjoy the rewards of our system.”</p><p>The two friends held hands as they were transported out of the arena, but when Senna materialized, Yana was nowhere in sight. And she was cold to boot. She’d appeared on the cobblestone street of a bustling mountain town in traditional fantasy game style. The old timey homes and buildings stood tall, made of stone from the local quarries and wood from the dark, surrounding forest.</p><p>The one standout weirdness, however, was in the passing townsfolk themselves. They were human, sure, but there was an uncanny, inhuman symmetry to all their features. These had to be the system’s NPCs. At least they weren’t fucking attacking.</p><p>[Stage 3: you have five days to secure the services of a blacksmith in forging your crafting materials into soul-infusion items. Additional rewards may be gained by completing secret objectives]</p><p>Five days sounded like an impossible amount of time to craft anything. Then again...the system specifically said to ‘secure’ some blacksmith’s services. Maybe this stage was actually about getting enough gold to PAY for the crafting.</p><p>“So what, are the monsters dropping gold now?” Senna really, really did not wanna have gold shot up her butt. If it came to that, which better not happen.</p><p>Whatever. First things first. She needed to get a quote from a blacksmith, and maybe some tips on how to get the gold. This didn’t seem like the kind of place to offer free food and board either. And if all the survivors were looking for blacksmiths, maybe she’d run into Yana.</p><p>The town was large enough to have ten different blacksmiths. Senna spent all morning striking out with one after the other. She had somehow manifested in some far off corner of the town, letting everyone else to get to the blacksmiths first. Finally, only one option remained--Amari, supposedly the most expensive and cantankerous of the smiths according to their peers.</p><p>Senna reached their smithy by late afternoon. Working the furnace was an old but muscular, stockily built NPC with their gray hair in a braided bun. They appraised their potential customer with a frown, without looking up from their work.</p><p>“What do you want, caster?” Amari asked gruffly.</p><p>Straight to business, then. “I need you to make me some soul-infusion items. How much would it cost?”</p><p>“Show me your materials.”</p><p>Senna brought out the assassin seed, crimson jelly, devilfish ink, and moon egg. Amari sniffed, dismissively.</p><p>“40K.”</p><p>She swallowed uneasily. That was a ludicrous amount in American dollars. It sounded just as ludicrous in whatever currency rolled in the Crucible. “40K, ok, sure. Do you, uh, have any suggestions for where I could get 40K?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me, caster?”</p><p>“Uh...no.”</p><p>The blacksmith heaved out a long sigh. “Maybe. If you hurry. There’s a dungeon in the mountains--I can give you a map, but I already sent a five-strong party out there.”</p><p>Shit. Senna got out of there as fast as she could and made for the deep mountains. Darkness fell before she’d even gotten halfway to the dungeon, according to the map, but she could still see fine with her hunter’s eye. She’d hike all goddamn night if that was what it took to catch up, and hike she did, getting wearier and less observant as the night wore on.</p><p>By midnight, she was closing in on the dungeon and far too tired to notice the pair of lean, 8ft-long predators stalking her. Powerfully corded muscles rippled beneath the ebon flesh of the large, 650lb felines. Rather than ears, curled antennae flitted at either side of their heads. Most distinctively, however, twin tentacles rose from the beasts’ shoulders, streaming along the coeurls sides while they prowled.</p><p>They leaped silently down onto a stone ledge over the mountain path. As their prey passed under them, their tentacles lashed down at the girl. The four lengths coiled around either of her four limbs and yanked her off her feet. The coeurls dragged her up the side of the mountain and onto the ledge with them.</p><p>Senna’s head had bashed against the mountainside. It ached and spun, leaving her without control of her body. The felines’ tentacles easily wrenched her arms behind her back, lashing them together. Her legs, they pulled out from under her, throwing her onto her back, and spread in an open v.</p><p>The first coeurl pounced into a straddle over her head. It plunged its cock down her throat, its knot pounding against her lips. The second pounced over her hips, between her tentacle-bound legs. It shoved its cock up her ass all the way to the head of its knot.</p><p>Senna’s shrieks were choked out by the dick pistoning into her throat. Her body thrashed under the predators mounting her, but their solid weight and tentacles kept her pinned under them. The beasts pounded her into the stone ledge, their brutal thrusts forcing their fist-sized knots into her mouth and asshole.</p><p>The girl’s eyes bulged as she was knotted from both ends, gagging on the knotted dick in her mouth. The coeurls reamed their bound, knotted bitch even more viciously, raping her throat and ass into explosive spasms on their cocks. Senna twitched and jerked under her bestial rapists, helplessly and uncontrollably.</p><p>The predators forced her to cum again and again onto their knotted dicks while they pumped her full of seed. The felines raped their pathetic bitch for nearly an hour before they’d finally shot her up with all their cum. They pulled out and stalked soundlessly back into the darkness, leaving her quivering and sputtering in the mess of seed pooling under her head and ass.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: coeurl’s antennae, gain blindsense within 60ft. This ability has combined under hunter’s eye]<br/>[Coeurl’s magic gained: 3 times per day cast mage hand. Mage hand allows telekinetic control of a single object weighing up to 15lbs]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stage 3, Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senna woke at dawn--cold, hungry, thirsty, and sticky with coeurl cum. She grumbled and got up to her feet. Hopefully she WOULD run into one of those other five treasure hunters and see if she could get some grub off them.</p><p>The stone doors of the dungeon were only a stone's throw away. Even better, they'd already been pried open. Senna slipped in quietly. One look at the smooth stone tunnels, however, elicited second grumblings.</p><p>Every tunnel looked exactly the same. This place was a fucking labyrinth. Wait!</p><p>Senna placed one hand against the wall. She cast a single strand of web under her finger instead of the great big spread. It was, indeed, invisible now, but she could perceive it perfectly through tremorsense while still connected.</p><p>She did a quick experiment, breaking her connection to the web. Now it was undetectable. She cast a new, true web onto the wall with crisscrossing strands certain to connect with the first. Her tremorsense was back, easily pinpointing the strand. Nice.</p><p>Senna made her way into the dungeon, keeping track of her place and the walls' layout with a long, invisible silk thread. She slowed only when she came across old battlefields. Firstly, you never knew if a trap had been reset--unless you could cast webs and feel around with tremorsense, which she did. Secondly, meat was meat, and Senna was immune to disease. No, chomping down on raw monster was not delish, but she was starving and it was better than fucking nothing.</p><p>There was no way to keep track of time here. All she knew was that she'd been walking long enough to get tired of walking when she finally caught sight of light at the end of a tunnel. Torchlight.</p><p>The flaming torch belonged to a pair of treasure hunters. The tanned blond wielding it was short and slim with the even slimmer blade of a rapier in their other hand. The other guy had a rakish mop of brown hair despite wielding a bow, which one would think required totally unimpeded vision to hit. Not that he was firing off any arrows at the moment.</p><p>The two were cursing in a torch-waving panic. Writhing red carpets of swarming army ants were spilling out from floor, walls, and ceiling all around them. The nasty, triggered trap was enclosing them into an increasingly smaller space...and promising an absolutely horrific death.</p><p>"Ants, meet web," Senna muttered under her breath. She broke into a run, casting webs as fast as she could.</p><p>The strong, supple strands worked unbelievably well, pinning the carpets in place even as they swelled with layers of army ant reinforcements. She just kept casting more as needed. Since they were invisible, however, the pair gaped and stared like they were witnessing the birth of the ant god freezing their children into unholy, writhing layer cakes.</p><p>"Ant control is such a weirdly specific but useful power right now," the blond called out to her when they deemed it safe. They set their torch to the first of the ant cakes, lighting the little bastard armies on fire.</p><p>"Yeah, you really saved our butts, ant god," said the archer, watching them burn in vengeful satisfaction.</p><p>"Gimme some water, and we'll call it even," said Senna, half-jokingly. "I'm Senna, by the way."</p><p>"Dov," said the torcher, continuing to burn while she handled the web casts.</p><p>"I'm Cain," said the archer. "And yeah, the water's on us after this."</p><p>The little, impromptu party killed so many waves of swarming ants that they gained the monster's defeat reward. It was a first for Senna.</p><p>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ant's magic gained: ant haul, three times per day you may triple your carrying strength]</p><p>That didn't sound very useful since their inventories appeared to function at infinite capacity. Senna wouldn't put it past the system to withdraw the inventory feature in some future stage, however. Heck, they probably wouldn't even have inventories if they ever got out of this Crucible.</p><p>For now, Senna took it in stride. Along with some water Dov and Cain had stored in their inventories from the last stage. She berated herself for not having the iota of foresight to do the same. Shit, she hadn’t even nabbed any of that monster meat back in the tunnels for later...although maybe that was for the better, given it was a day old and starting down rotten road.</p><p>After their short rest, Senna continued with Dov and Cain. She kept up the web trail, eventually prompting the pair to ask why she kept one hand on the wall--‘you know it’s not going anywhere, right?’ She explained leaving a trail of web to help find the way out.</p><p>“Which is also what I was using to keep the ants down.”</p><p>“That...makes a lot more sense than ant control,” laughed Dov.</p><p>“Not that it’s any less weird, Spidey,” joked Cain.</p><p>Senna couldn’t help chuckling along with them. It was...really nice being part of a not-doomed party, a confident party. She just hoped Yana was having a similarly good experience in whichever dungeon she was.</p><p>Just as the three brought up stopping for the day/night, Senna spotted a carved doorway at the end of the current tunnel with her hunter’s eye. The group fell silent, sneaking cautiously toward the labyrinth chamber. Once her web confirmed an absence of tunnel traps, they peered through the doorway. A mound of gold glittered at the edge of the torchlight from the back of the room.</p><p>“Ho-ly fuck…”</p><p>The three stepped into the treasure chamber, drawn like moths to the golden flame. Crash! A giant slug the size of an elephant came thundering down from the ceiling, bringing a rain of viscous slime with it. It opened its disgustingly anus-like mouth and spewed a line of acid out at Senna.</p><p>She shrieked and leapt back. Only her bestial skin-improved armor class kept her from being reduced to a puddle of sizzling flesh. And since the slug used an acid weapon, she had to assume the big stupid thing would be immune to her own acid missile.</p><p>Instead, she struck back with a big ol’ web and let the chitikin’s paralyzing venom do its thing. Sure enough the giant slug froze in place under the invisible, envenomed silk.</p><p>“Twelve seconds til it starts moving again!”</p><p>“We’re on it!” said Dov, stabbing their rapier at an eyestalk.</p><p>“Eat arrows, bitch!” said Cain.</p><p>The giant slug’s blubbery skin resisted damage from their piercing attacks, but with Senna renewing the paralysis, the huge vermin had no chance to retaliate. The party whittled its health down to nothing with multiple piercings. Through which the giant slug disgustingly oozed out its inner goop and deflated into a slimy, dead mess on the floor.</p><p>“I might cheer if I wasn’t about to puke,” said Senna.</p><p>“Yeah, no, that was vile,” Dov agreed.</p><p>“But hey, gold,” said Cain.</p><p>The party tiptoed gingerly around the monster to the treasure. They counted it right there in the room, too eager to haul it out first. There was twenty thousand total, or about 6666 coins for each of them. It barely put a dent in the 40K quote Senna had gotten from Amari, but at least she had a party to help her get the rest of it.</p><p>After that stirring victory and (minor) treasure haul, the three made camp in the tunnel bend just outside the slug chamber. They had a plain but filling dinner of roasted monster meat--not slug--and water. The only thing left was to set a watch and let the others go to sleep. Dov took the first shift.</p><p>Senna fell into a deeper sleep than expected, probably thanks to her gratefully full belly. She had to be shaken awake. And was confused to find that she couldn’t really move her arms or legs. Then her groggy eyes recognized the thin point of a glinting rapier in her face.</p><p>“Motherfuckers!”</p><p>Dov and Cain stood over her, grim-faced. They’d tied her up in fibrous vines stored from the last stage as well. Her arms were lashed tightly together behind her back at the elbows and wrists. She was on her knees, propped up against the wall. Her legs were bound under her at the ankles.</p><p>“Look, Senna, you were a big help back there, but me and Cain decided we’re not risking our lives another second in this fucking dungeon. Besides, we’ve got all the gold we need if you turn over your share.”</p><p>“All you gotta do is think it out of your inventory--real easy,” said Cain. “If you don’t, well, we’ll just be taking it off your dead body.”</p><p>“I hope you both die right in front of the entrance,” Senna snarled. But she pulled her inventory up with a thought and dumped her share of the gold. “Gold humping bastards!”</p><p>“Thanks, Spidey,” said Dov, splitting the rest of the gold between themself and Cain.</p><p>As they did so, the archer’s eyes roved over Senna’s restrained, helpless body. There was something about her that preternaturally attractive, like every fiber of her flesh was infused with animal fertility. He’d never wanted to fuck the brains out of anyone more. Unable to resist the admittedly depraved opportunity, he unbuttoned his jeans.</p><p>His partner in crime watched, blinkingly, as Cain grabbed the girl’s head and forced her mouth down on his cock, pinching her nose to keep her from biting. Dov rapidly hardened themself.</p><p>“Holy fuck, what a slutty mouth,” the archer moaned as he forced her to suck and choke. Pinning her head between him and the wall, he raped his cum down her perfect throat.</p><p>“Get your share,” said Dov, their voice lowered and husky as they tugged Cain away toward the gold. Then they went to get theirs, shoving their cock into Senna’s mouth as well. They moaned as they fucked her skull.</p><p>“Fuck it, Dov! I’m hard again,” Cain growled.</p><p>“Easily...rectified…,” Dov panted, pulling out grudgingly even as they positioned the cursing, struggling girl for an even better fuck point. They hefted her up the wall with their arms under her thighs, forcing them apart. They screwed their rock-hard dick up her pussy, letting gravity impale her to its base.</p><p>Senna let out a squeal between her venomous curses. With Dov’s cock knocking the breath out of her with every piston, she was forced from words to animal grunts. Cain got between her back and wall to shove his cock up her ass and crush her flesh between their raping bodies. Her grunts switched back to the louder, more shameful squeals as their cocks raped her ass and pussy into convulsions.</p><p>The girl’s bound body quivered and jerked between the two in helpless, uncontrollable orgasm. Dov and Cain couldn’t help laughing at what a cum-brained whore they’d landed. But were soon breathing too ragged for mockery as her perfectly tight ass and pussy squeezed and spasmed harder and harder around their raping dicks.</p><p>They moaned and swore to fuck as they blew their loads up their cumdump’s ass and pussy. They pulled out and laid her trembling body out on the ground. They watched reluctantly as their seed oozed out from her holes, but it really wasn’t safe to spend any more time in this dungeon. With 10K gold in each of their inventories, the two left her to the mercy of any wandering monsters.</p><p>Just her luck, she attracted one of the rarer, weirder ones. Some indeterminable length of time after those pair of assholes left her to die, a creature built like a powerful tiger but with long brown fur and an elephantine head floated down the dark hall. The nostrils of the baku’s elongated, trunk-like snout flared at the girl’s musk of sex.</p><p>The dream beast cast a deep slumber over Senna, instantly knocking her out. It floated down until its clawed paws straddled her body and turned the unconscious girl onto stomach with its trunk. With human-like intelligence, its claws ripped through her clothes but not her restraining vines.</p><p>The baku screwed its massive cock up the tight, cum-sticky squeeze of her ass. As it pounded the unconscious girl into the stone floor, its huge knot battered the mouth of her helpless asshole. She twitched and jerked under the raping beast, mewling pathetically in her sleep.</p><p>Then the baku reamed its knot into her spasming asshole. At the immense, monstrous pressure, her ass was forced to clench down and convulse on the knot and dick of the beast mounting her. The monster raped the fuck out of its knotted bitch, forcing her into wet, rigidly quivering mess under it as it pumped her ass full of every last drop of its seed.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Baku’s magic gained: sleep, three times per day you can cause all living creatures within 10ft to fall into magical sleep]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stage 3, Days 3-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dungeon’s wandering monsters proved a real pain in the ass. Senna had no idea how long she slept, only that she was raped awake from that deep slumber by a small pack of black shucks knotting her in the mouth, ass, and pussy. The monstrous hounds were as large as horses with a single, glowing green eye and the black fur coat of a wolf. </p><p>Her bound body was entirely helpless as the three beasts fucked her brains out on the dungeon floor and pumped her full of their canine cum. Between the three hounds knotting her mouth, ass, and pussy, they raped her pathetic flesh into so many wracking orgasms that she passed out again from the overstimulation.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Black shuck’s magic gained: bestow curse, three times per day inflict a curse of -6 to one stat]<br/>[Magic upgraded: bestow curse, can now be used to inflict a -4 penalty to accuracy and saves]<br/>[Black shuck’s magic gained: alter self, three times per day can make minor cosmetic changes to your appearance. This ability has combined with chitikin’s shriek to create the new ability hunter’s disguise]</p><p>Senna woke again, whimpering, at the merciless pounding of a lion alebrije’s knotted dick in her pussy. The powerful beast’s fur was a kaleidoscope of geometric patterns and vibrant, shifting colors. Huge butterfly wings sprouted from the dream monster’s back.</p><p>She writhed and screamed on her back under the monstrous lion mounting her. The beast roared over her useless cries and struggling, only driving its knotted dick deeper into her pussy. Hot, iridescent cum exploded from the head of its massive cock into the rawed mouth of her helpless womb.</p><p>Neither beast nor bitch noticed the encroach of the middle-aged but powerfully built man wielding a mace. Whack! Whack! Whack! The alebrije’s mass dematerialized back into the Dimension of Dreams before its corpse hit the floor.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: alebrije’s pride, gain spell resistance equal to 5 plus your Charisma modifier. This ability has combined under green resistance]</p><p>“Ya stupid little girl,” said Zeke. “Don’t you get it? You keep whoring yourself out like this and you’ll only get hurt.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, old man,” croaked Senna, her throat so wrecked that the words were little more than weak, mousy squeaks. Despite her depleted strength and restrained body, she still attempted squirming away from the beach perv.</p><p>He stopped her with a single foot on her shoulder. “Now I’m gonna free you, girl, but first you gotta get this lesson through your thick, stupid skull.”</p><p>“No! No! Don’t you fucking dare!” she attempted to shout at the old bastard, which only resulted in more incoherent squeaking.</p><p>Zeke sat down crisscross-applesauce. He turned the little slut over and pulled her into his lap with an arm under her tits, so her back and bound arms were pressed up against his chest. His free hand reached down and guided his dick into the tight, cum-sticky squeeze of her ass.</p><p>The girl squirmed and let out rasping grunts as he bounced her ass on his cock. Soon the little cumwhore’s head bobbed with each pistoning thrust, her tongue lolling from her mouth as he reamed her oversensitized ass. Drool ran from the corners of her mouth. Her traitorous ass squeezed and spasmed in cum-brained desperation around Zeke’s raping cock.</p><p>“Ugh, you filthy little slut,” he growled, sticking his fingers into her lewd mouth. </p><p>She only continued to quiver and cum on his dick, shameful slick squirting from her empty slit into both their laps. Leaving him only one choice to teach this dirty little girl her lesson. With a practice bounce and stroke, he lifted her ass off his cock and railed her up the pussy as she came down.</p><p>Senna let out a nasal shriek as Zeke pumped her pussy hard full of cock and cum. She continued to convulse and cum on herself as he pulled out, his seed oozing down her inner thighs.</p><p>True to his word, the old man untied her after he’d righted himself. And Senna immediately blasted him with her paralyzing web.</p><p>“Eat shit and die,” she rasped even less audibly, crawling to her feet. She broke into a stumbling jog as soon as she could, leaving the old pervy bastard webbed up for the wandering monsters to devour. Hopefully.</p><p>Despite her nakedness and exhaustion, Senna had no choice but to press on through the dungeon. She laid down her webline and trekked miserably onward. Eventually, she spotted another torch in the darkness. It was on the floor.</p><p>A pair of treasure hunters were facing off against two dog-sized wasps. The monsters’ stingers and antennae pulsated with a dim, violet light. One hunter shot at the vermin with a crossbow. She was a dark-skinned woman with a shaved head and sharp black eyes. The other hunter slashed at them with a scimitar. They were shorter than the woman with warm brown skin and eyes and thick, spiky black hair.</p><p>With the gloomwasps blending in and out of the shadows, however, only half of their attacks were hitting. One of the monstrous insects darted forward. It landed a vicious, rapidly swelling sting on the swordperson’s neck.</p><p>“Eyad!” the woman screamed. Her concern was the same Senna would’ve had for Yana.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Senna decided to give these two the benefit of the doubt. She ran into the fray, casting a web at either wasp. The paralyzed vermin hit the ground.</p><p>The pair wasted no time. They shot and sliced the grounded gloomwasps to death. Then turned to Senna, their faces weary but full of grateful relief.</p><p>“Thank you,” said the woman. “My name’s Bracha, and this is Eyad.”</p><p>The shorter one gave a polite nod, rubbing the painful swelling on their throat. Yeah, no, they probably wouldn’t be speaking for a while.</p><p>“I’m Senna, and don’t mention it. But, uh, would you mind if I joined your party?”</p><p>Bracha snorted a laugh. “Kid, you saved US. Of course you’re welcome to join.”</p><p>Eyad nodded, smiling amiably through the pain.</p><p>“You don’t happen to have any water, do you?”</p><p>“Sure thing, kid. We’ve got meat, too. Let’s just make camp here and let Eyad heal up.”</p><p>The three did exactly that. After the meal, Senna offered to take the first watch. They let her, trusting her enough not to harm/kill them in their sleep. So she trusted them back. Thankfully, Bracha and Eyad turned out to be a good, genuine sort just like Yana. Weilan, too, if he were more socially inclined.</p><p>They all got in a restorative sleep, Eyad fully healed of their sting upon waking. After a quick breakfast, they set off back into the labyrinth. This section must’ve been hooked up to a gloomwasp hive because they ran into so many of the nasty buggers that they scored the monster defeat reward.</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability gained: gloomwasp’s shade, you can dim but not extinguish the strength of any light source]</p><p>Finally, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of cutting down the monstrous vermin, Senna spotted a giant pair of stone doors intricately carved with the likeness of burrowing insects with venom spraying in stylized spirals from their mandibles. “Welp, I’ve got good news and bad news.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite,” said Bracha. “What’s the good news?”</p><p>“We’re on track for the dungeon boss room.”</p><p>“And the bad news?” asked Eyad.</p><p>“It’s definitely gonna be another insect of ungodly size.”</p><p>“Oh, joy,” groaned Bracha.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” said Eyad. “What is it? The wasp queen?”</p><p>“Actually, no. So, more good news.” On the other hand, they had zero intel on whatever was behind the giant doors apart from the hint that it had some kind of virulent spit attack. Nothing to do but get in there and face it, though.</p><p>Once the three had mentally prepared for an insectoid boss battle, they pried the massive doors open inch by stone-scraping inch. Just like in the giant slug chamber, the back of this one glittered invitingly. The sheer mass of gold back here was physically staggering, however. Based on the last mound-to-coin ratio, there had to be at least 40K for each of them.</p><p>As before, Senna cast a few cursory webs to tremorsense for traps. None. Entering would probably just trigger the boss battle. She sighed. “I better go first.”</p><p>She might’ve been naked, but her bestial skin and green resistance were leagues better protection than the fabric clothes Bracha and Eyad were wearing. Senna stepped into the chamber, hands at the ready.</p><p>The entire room quaked, sending a cascade of coin clattering to the floor. Burrowing up from the stone ascended a 14ft, 4200lb ankheg queen. The gigantic vermin raked two scything foreclaws through air and stone with equal power and speed. Hissing acid dripped from its mandibles.</p><p>Great, another useless day for Senna’s bonded staff. But not her web! Only after she cast the sticky silk did she realize the ankhrav was possibly...definitely too much larger than the spread to be entangled. And thus too big to be affected by chitikin venom.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>The boss insect lunged for Senna, biting, scything, and spraying acid. The girl screamed in pain as she was cut down to size. She never heard her teammates scream back her name.</p><p>Crossbow bolts flew through the air, drawing the ankhrav’s fatal attention. Eyad charged in swinging and yelling, suicidally. No, no, no! Those two were dead meat unless Senna could get her controller-casting under control.</p><p>Without a second to think, she desperately hit at the monstrous vermin with sleep magic. A true, mindless insect couldn’t be affected by any such mind-affecting spells. But an ankhrav was actually a magical beast type monster and possessed enough mental capacity not to be totally mindless.</p><p>The ankheg queen fell asleep. Then instantly awoke from the barrage of bolts and slashes.</p><p>“Hold fire!” shouted Senna. “I’m gonna put it to sleep!”</p><p>Bracha and Eyad lowered their weapons, focusing on defense. Just as the boss insect lunged in attack, Senna’s second sleep spell of the day hit. The ankhrav slumped in slumber but for how long was anyone’s guess.</p><p>With no time to spare, Senna cast all three of her bestow curse spells--lowering its Strength, Dexterity, and the combination of its accuracy and saves. “Go! Go! Go!”</p><p>Bracha fired and Eyad took up swinging. The sleeper woke, pissed as fuck, but it was significantly clumsier. None of its deadly attacks hit.</p><p>Senna put the boss insect to sleep one last time for good measure, then let Bracha and Eyad have at it. Thanks to her spells and their attacks, they took the gigantic bastard down.</p><p>“Whoohoo!” whooped Senna. She was joined by Bracha and Eyad, who, unwounded, were also jumping and hugging. Together, the three wheeled around the fallen boss and fell into the gold.</p><p>They made camp right there in the dead ankhrav chamber to count out all that sweet, sweet coin. As Senna had guesstimated, there was 40K for them all. The three were so stoked and elated they could’ve headed back immediately if not for Senna’s injuries. As it was, Bracha and Eyad stayed with her, watching while she rested and quite magically healed up.</p><p>They set off as soon as she was ready, taking breakfast on the road out from the labyrinth. It was a long, long-ass haul back to town, but they reached Amari’s smithy just before the sun set on the fifth day.</p><p>“You got the gold?” asked the blacksmith, utterly nonplussed by their stinking, unwashed bodies and Senna’s blatant nakedness.</p><p>Bracha and Eyad each handed over 10K, the rest saved up in their inventories. Senna turned over the whopping 40K. </p><p>Amari finally looked up from their smithing. They gave the party a slow, approving nod. “Alright. Deal’s a deal. You got your crafting.”</p><p>No sooner than the blacksmith made the pronouncement, darkness fell upon the mountain town. The triumphant Senna, Bracha, and Eyad were whisked out from the stage and back to the arena. Along with the 30 total of Stage 3’s surviving competitors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stage 4, 24 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Stage 3 cleared]</p><p>[Reward earned: soul-infused item, moon silk suit. A moon-pale, semi-sheer sleeveless bodysuit that grants a magic +4 bonus to Armor Class and bolsters defensive abilities. Bestial skin now offers DR 10 against piercing and slashing. Green resistance offers 20 resistance against acid, electricity, fire, and cold as well as SR equal to 10 plus Charisma modifier. Hippocampus' lung now protects against extreme pressure]</p><p>[Reward earned: soul-infused item, assassin seed choker. A leather choker etched with vine-like patterns and the green seed at its center that bolsters sensory abilities. Hunter's eye blind sense has been upgraded to see invisibility]</p><p>[Reward earned: soul-infused item, crimson and gold armband. A gold armband inlaid with intricate crimson whorls that bolsters abilities. Spider's web can now entangle Huge monsters. Xiao's feather can now cast levitate. Hunter's disguise can cast invisibility. Gloomwasp's shade can now extinguish magical light sources v. Will]</p><p>[Reward earned: soul-infused item, ink and silver armband. A silver armband inlaid with intricate inken whorls that bolsters magic. Mage hand and ant haul have combined as new spell telekinesis, telekinetically manipulate a free object or objects weighing up to 100 times Charisma modifier. Sleep can now affect all living targets in a 30ft radius. Bestow curse can inflict two curses at once]</p><p>[Reward earned: weapon upgrade, +3 Staff of the Green. Accuracy and damage have increased by 1. Acid missile now deals damage equal to 3d6+3 plus your Charisma modifier. Chitikin’s venom duration has increased by 1 round]</p><p>[Reward earned: 3 stat points to distribute as you see fit]</p><p>[Your HP has increased by 9]</p><p>"Wait, are you SENNA Senna?" asked Bracha, now sporting strong but maneuverable black shell armor.</p><p>"The number 2 ranker?" asked Eyad.</p><p>Senna had just quickly dumped her points into Charisma again. Before she could answer, a third voice called out to her across the vastly thinned and diminished crowd. "Senna!"</p><p>Yana ran at her, throwing herself into a huge hug in Senna’s arms. The momentum spun the girls. They broke apart, laughing.</p><p>“I knew if I just survived this stage I’d see you again,” said Yana. She wore a skull helm and a xiao paw talisman in addition to her brand spanking new black shell armor.</p><p>“I don’t get all the credit for that. I’d never have made it without these two,” said Senna, waving her new teammates over. “Yana, this is Bracha and Eyad. Bracha and Eyad, Yana.”</p><p>Senna’s newly introduced friends opened their mouths. Before they had the chance to say anything to each other--</p><p>“Congratulations, humans! You have successfully survived Stage 3 of the Crucible and received your rewards. In moments, you will be transported to Stage 4 of your Reforgement. For these final two stages, you will no longer have access to an inventory, but will be compensated with a physical storage device.</p><p>“Again, this stage has another goal apart from surviving. If this goal is not completed within the time limit, your survival will be compromised. So please, do your best and enjoy the rewards of our system.”</p><p>Senna was transported to a vast, subterranean cavern. Huge, geometric growths of subtly glowing purple crystals rose from the floor like stalagmites and clung to the walls. The dripping ceiling was riddled with a tangled network of roots. Most notably, there was no one else here.</p><p>It was just Senna. Wearing her new bodysuit, choker, and armbands. Her staff was on a leather strap on her back. That ‘physical storage device’ turned out to be a small leather satchel with a tin of dry rations and a canteen of water. What the fuck was going on?</p><p>[Stage 4: you have 24 hours to find a soul egg. Additional rewards may be gained by completing secret objectives]</p><p>Soul egg, sure, whatever that was. Find mystery object, without a team, in under 24 hours, in this dank ass cave. Senna dropped her head in her hands. Bullshit. This was bullshit.</p><p>“The fuck is a soul egg?!” she shouted, her genuine question echoing through the cavern. No answer, of course. Just the sands of her time limit slipping down into the bottom of her metaphorical hourglass.</p><p>Grumbling a low stream of curses, Senna picked a direction and started walking. Had any of her former teammates been around, it would have been glaringly obvious to them that she was in a mental funk. She was far too self-absorbed in her own fear, anger, and frustration to sense it herself. Or sense anything else.</p><p>The 15ft roots of the massive and grotesque heartrot tree above snaked down behind the girl. Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! The thick, heavy lengths seized and coiled around her neck, arms, and legs. The blighted tree choked out her shouts as it wrenched her up in a back-arching suspension by the arms and legs.</p><p>Her eyes widened in terror as six more roots descended. Two of the anaconda-like lengths shot into her gaping, gasping mouth. With grotesque intelligence, it ripped a tear through the crotch of her bodysuit. Two plowed up into her asshole and two more into pussy. They ground together as they pistoned, crushing her shafts and impaling her to the guts from both ends.</p><p>The heartrot tree’s goal was simple. It would rape every last drop of moisture and slick out of its prey’s skin, mouth, ass, and pussy to be slurped up by its roots. Thus it pounded its bound, suspended captive relentlessly.</p><p>The twin roots in her ass reamed her in the g-spot, those in her pussy nailing her in the womb. The monstrous pressure fucked and ground into her nerves with each double pistoning up her overstuffed holes. The girl was utterly helpless to her body’s instinctive, animal response to being so wholly trapped and dominated by the heartrot’s raping roots.</p><p>Her hips bucked of their own volition, fingers and toes uselessly clenching. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body wracked violently above the cavern floor. Her throat, ass, and pussy convulsed just as violently around the twin roots raping them into forced orgasm. And drinking up her sweated and squirted fluids.</p><p>The tree’s crushing, inescapable domination was too much for Senna. She came and came until the raw pleasure and agony shattered her consciousness. But the heartrot was relentless in its raping thirst. The roots continued pounding the living fuck out of the girl, forcing her blacked out flesh to continue twitching, jerking, and bucking.</p><p>The tree raped its prey for hours upon hours upon hours. It was a torture by orgasm. Senna would wake, cumming on herself, her screams gagged by the choking coils around her throat and the roots railing her throat. And was made to continue pathetically cumming on herself until the overstimulation snapped the ecstasy-frayed strings of her consciousness once more.</p><p>Each explosion of forced orgasm drained her strength. Upon each waking, she could only despair at her increasingly weakened and helpless state. Even if the raping tree let her go, her legs, her entire body would have no power to move. She was as good as dead.</p><p>Even more ridiculously, every so often she’d receive a system update about such stupid things as stats and abilities. If she could’ve laughed, she would have done so deliriously and unstoppably until she died of laughter. What the good fuck was it all worth when she was literally getting the life fucked out of her?</p><p>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Constitution has increased by 1]<br/>[Your Dexterity has increased by 1]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: heartrot’s ichor, resist up to 10 poison damage per round. This ability has combined under bestial skin]<br/>[Passive ability upgraded: bestial skin, resist 20 poison damage]<br/>[Passive ability upgraded: bestial skin, resist 50 poison damage]<br/>[Passive ability upgraded: bestial skin, poison immunity]<br/>[Passive ability gained: heartrot’s growth, regenerate lost body parts with rest]</p><p>What Senna didn’t know was that due to the continuous nature of the roots’ torture, each notification marked the passage of four agonizing hours. She was in the last three hours of the stage when mind-broken hallucinations seemingly began. Descending from a fine, barely visible strand of iridescent silk came a purple, 18ft spider. It had only seven legs and weighed at least 6000lbs, but still managed to move with its kind’s creepy-crawly grace.</p><p>So, this was how it ended. A giant-ass spider had come to suck her dry while she was fucked to death by twin root rapists up her throat, ass, and pussy. What a perfect, nightmarish blow out to the total hellscape this Crucible had turned out to be.</p><p>But the Leng spider, a visitor from the darker veils of the Dimension of Dreams, was neither here to observe nor feed. The magical beast was pregnant. As it passed through worlds, it just so happened to encounter the most enticing flesh vessel candidate for its precious, pineapple-sized egg.</p><p>With its powerful mandibles, the huge spider snapped through the roots pounding and plugging all its prey’s holes. They fell out and down to the crystal cavern floor. With an audible, merry mandible clack, the spider cast air walk upon itself to crawl over the suspended flesh vessel. Down from the spider descended a long, sleek, purple ovipositor thick enough to deposit its immense egg.</p><p>Though the girl’s asshole gaped where the twin roots had penetrated her for tortuous hours, the Leng spider’s ovipositor was wider still. It screwed up her asshole inch by massively stretching inch.</p><p>Senna screamed, soundlessly hoarse. Her eyes bulged at the unimaginable pain and pressure of the monster’s ovipositor raping her stuffing her oversensitized ass. She didn’t think she could cum any more, but she did, her bound, suspended body bucking like a bridge about to snap. Then the Leng spider began to piston its enormous egg down its shaft.</p><p>The beast’s mounted prey came uncontrollably at every strenuous pump as the spider slowly squeezed its egg into the even tighter squeeze of the girl’s ass. Senna’s eyes rolled to the back of her skull. Her wracking, cum-brained flesh was wholly subjugated to the spider’s raping ovipositor by the time its deposited egg finally crushed her guts up against her lungs. Her belly bulged as though pregnant from the nightmare egg inside her.</p><p>The Leng spider, its breeding mission accomplished, pulled out its ovipositor, leaving the girl limp and unconscious in the grip of the heartrot tree. It carried on its merry way, vanishing from sight and mind.</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 1]</p><p>[Ability upgraded: spider’s web, you can now use spider’s web to create items of up to Huge size]</p><p>The final sands of Senna’s timer fell. Much like the monster, she vanished from the crystal cavern. And awoke on the sterile floor of the arena with an uncomfortable bulge in her belly. “Wha’ the…?”</p><p>[Stage 4 cleared]</p><p>No. No, no. No, no, no, no, no. That horrific Leng spider’s nightmare egg could NOT be her soul egg.</p><p>[Reward earned: soul egg]</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>[Reward earned: weapon upgrade, +4 Staff of the Green. Accuracy and damage have increased by 1. Acid missile now deals damage equal to 4d6+4 plus your Charisma modifier. Chitikin’s venom duration has increased by 1 round]</p><p>[Reward earned: 3 stat points to distribute as you see fit]</p><p>[Your HP has increased by 10]</p><p>Senna caught the echo-distorted sound of approaching feet as she staggered up onto her hands and knees. Yana, Bracha, and Eyad helped her up, yammering incoherently to her ears. She didn’t bother trying to say or understand anything, going immediately for her water canteen. She dumped the whole load into her mouth, coughing and spluttering but continuing to guzzle every drop.</p><p>The cold water inside and outside her exhausted body worked its own sort of reviving magic. The first thing that caught Senna’s attention were the large, faintly luminescing eggs in everyone’s hands. The next was that there were only a total of fifteen people in the arena. Finally, and most unfortunately, was that she recognized most of them.</p><p>Weilan was there, of course. But so were those fucking assholes Vega, Torin, Uriel, Dov, and Cain. And that goddamned old perv from the beach. How the fuck had those last six made it this far?</p><p>“Congratulations, humans! You have successfully survived Stage 4 of the Crucible and received your rewards. In moments, you will be transported to Stage 5 of your Reforgement. For this final stage, monsters will no longer offer additional rewards.</p><p>“Again, this stage has another goal apart from surviving. If this goal is not completed within the time limit, your survival will be compromised. So please, do your best and enjoy the rewards of our system.”</p><p>Fuck your system!--is what Senna wanted to scream. Instead, she was transported out of the arena with the rest of her friends, enemies, and strangers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stage 5, Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senna and the 14 others found themselves in the grand council chambers of what they could rightly assume was a fantasy-style castle. All held their faintly glowing soul egg in one arm except for her, whose belly was still bulging. Her moon silk bodysuit appeared to have self-repaired the crotch area, though.</p><p>"Who else wants to check out the bedrooms?" asked Senna.</p><p>None of the dirty, weary survivors got the chance to respond. A weirdly symmetrical human ran into the council chambers, tense and wild-eyed with panic.</p><p>"My lieges!" she cried. "Monsters are storming the farmland! They're heading for the castle!"</p><p>A defend the castle quest, huh? Senna checked with the system just to be sure. As did everyone else.</p><p>[Stage 5: defend your soul egg for ?? days as your soul beast prepares to hatch]</p><p>Technically, no. They could let the monsters raze this entire place to the ground as long as they kept their eggs safe. Somehow, however, it just seemed like a really bad fucking idea to let the castle they'd been made lieges of go down in flames though. No other place safe enough to take a rest, maybe. Or get food--the castle had gotta be packing the best meals in town.</p><p>"I'm going out there," said Weilan, flatly and clearly uncaring for anyone else's opinions on the matter. He addressed the NPC instead. "Evacuate everyone into the castle."</p><p>"How can we help?" asked Yana.</p><p>"Fuck helping a bunch of NPCs, let's just find a place to wait this out," said Vega, Torin and Uriel nodding in agreement.</p><p>"I'm ranged, and you're ranged," said Bracha, ignoring them to call out the other archer, Cain. "We can pick off hostiles from the battlements."</p><p>"I can help on the frontline," said Eyad. They turned toward Senna and Yana, but before they could speak, a new voice interjected.</p><p>"There are 15 of us and three major areas of concern," said a freckled youth with a long strawberry-blonde braid. They carried a massive hammer known as an earthbreaker on their back. "The frontline, the battlements, and here inside the castle. I say we break up into three teams: the main force, ranged sweepers, and backup. I should be with the main force on the frontline, obviously."</p><p>"Those three cowards can take the castle guard," said the old beach perv, throwing a thumb at Vega and his crew. "I'll do the frontline."</p><p>"I-I don't trust them to guard the castle," said Yana.</p><p>"Well, it's not like we can go out if all the monsters are out there," said Torin.</p><p>"Just trust us to guard our own self interests--seems to be about the same," said Uriel.</p><p>"Fine. I'm with the main force," said Yana. "What about you? Senna, if you're injured--"</p><p>"Wait, YOU're Senna, the number 2 ranker?" the strawberry-blonde asked incredulously, staring at the belly-bulging staff user. They weren't the only one, either.</p><p>All eyes were bearing down on her. Senna grit her teeth. The one goddamned thing she wanted was a nap. But she couldn't volunteer to be a castle guard with the bastard trio here. She couldn't even punt to the battlements, being a short-range caster.</p><p>"I'm fine," she lied with a hoarse rasp. "Put me up front."</p><p>"Wait, where's your egg, Spidey?" asked Dov, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's--"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Senna squawked.</p><p>"We've wasted enough time," said Weilan, his tone brooking no argument. "Let's go."</p><p>So off went the bulk of the group, leaving Bracha and Cain to the battlements and Vega, Torin, and Uriel to the castle. Senna brought up the stumbling rear, wondering semi-deliriously how everyone with two-handed weapons planned to fight with an egg under one arm. If that wasn’t a dead giveaway to how out of it she was, her first response at the sight of the monster army wrecking the farmlands and homes was an unhinged laugh.</p><p>There were fucking thousands of them--vermins, magical beasts, and possibly mobile plant creatures, if her eyes weren’t deceiving her. They could’ve been. She was so fucking tired she didn’t even feel tired anymore, just as light as a feather.</p><p>Weilan charged. Others balked at the sight, possibly at the logistics of fighting with an egg in hand. The freckled hammer-wielder stormed to the front of their company.</p><p>“Spread out to cover more ground!” they shouted. Then charged out like Weilan, dragging their earthbreaker low to the ground behind them.</p><p>Maybe it was inspiration, maybe it was adrenaline, maybe both. The others ran out after them with a roar, spreading their egg-carrying forces as directed. Senna...just couldn’t manage a run. </p><p>She weaved one way and another in an unsteady trot, casting acid missiles from long range. With only ten per day, she converted her staff to a full-time walking stick in minutes. The monsters were closer by then. She decided to pick a spot to hold ground and set up webs around her. She still cast webs when the enemies got in close enough, but once they entered her web traps, she ran off for new ground while they were paralyzed--no way in fuck she could fight them herself.</p><p>This had the unintended but completely predictable effect of setting a vengeful, growing pack of monsters on her tail if they’d freed themselves before getting swept by one of the melee combatants. For Senna, growing more exhausted and delirious by the minute, it was only a matter of time before she could stay ahead of the pack. Less than an hour, in fact.</p><p>She fell, tripping over her own feet. And was set upon by two tobongos, gargantuan treants with elephantine roots, two kapres, unwieldy plant giants with ill-proportioned bodies of twisted roots and branches, two vorvoraks, crocodilian beasts with draconic-shaped bodies, and two deadly mantises as tall as the treants.</p><p>The giant mantises stood guard while the tobongos grappled the girl in their branches. They suspended her upright, wrists and forearms lashed together over her head and legs spread to either side under her by roots around her ankles and calves. A kapre grabbed the front of her bodysuit and split it down the middle, exposing her from the tits to the holes between her legs. Weaving its elongated arms and legs around hers, the plant creature mounted her from the front and rammed a dick with multiple bulbs like large seed pods up their captive's pussy.</p><p>A vorvorak climbed the girl from behind. Its foreclaws dug into her bare shoulders to brace itself. The draconic reptile shoved its sleek-scaled cock up the girl's ass. As it pistoned inside her, its dick rubbed up against the kapre's bulbous cock stuffing her pussy on the other side of her rawed and shared wall.</p><p>Senna's ass and pussy, still swollen and flushed from the last stage's 24-hour rape torture were shocked by the new, brutal penetrations into violent, uncontrollable spasms. The re-captured victim shrieked in twined agony and mind-breaking ecstasy, her restrained body squirming helplessly between the crush of monstrous and bestial bodies. Her eyes bulged, fingers and toes clenching desperately as she was raped over and over into wracking orgasm.</p><p>The girl was drooling and squealing like a spitted sow by the time the kapre and vorvorak blew their loads into her egg-stuffed guts. They pulled out of their pathetic, cum-brained bitch only to leave her to the mercy of the next pair of kapre and vorvorak. Amidst the clangor of battle, no one noticed her mind-broken, orgasmic screams.</p><p>But Weilan and the others had turned the tide of the monsters' assault. The deadly mantises sensed it at once. Clacking their giant mandibles, they alerted every member of their bestial gang rape. With one mind, the monsters moved to retreat...bringing their fucked-unconscious sex toy with them.</p><p>Senna awoke in darkness some indeterminate length of time later. She was in a large stone chamber that had collapsed through a sinkhole into the pool of a cavern. Vines, roots, and fungi grew rampant across every wall. Her body was entangled in the wild growth.</p><p>Vines wrapped around and gagged her mouth. They coiled tight around her neck and breasts. Her arms were pinned behind her, lashed tightly together from upper arm to wrist in a sleeve of coiled vines. Her legs were bent and forced apart, two more sleeves binding either together from thigh to ankle.</p><p>This was really fucking no good horrifically bad. But that bulge in her belly meant she still had that stupid nightmare egg. And she was alone. She could actually get in some shut-eye if she could get past all the aches, pain, and discomfort. Senna yawned into her gag...yeah, she could do this--it was off to dreamland, motherfuckers!</p><p>But as though in horrifically nightmarish emphasis, a baku dreamweaver slipped into the Crucible from the Dimension of Dreams. It was much like a regular, mystical baku, but its long, shaggy fur was steel gray instead of brown. The powerfully muscled beast floated toward the girl now straining, uselessly, against the vines binding her.</p><p>Senna shook her head and shouted curses into her gag in muffled protest. She couldn’t take any more. She would die, fucking die, if one more monster pushed its huge, raping dick up either of her holes.</p><p>The baku dreamweaver, however, didn’t give her choice. With a low, feral growl, it placed the helplessly bound girl into a deep, magical slumber. Her eyes rolled back into her head with a soft murmur, her body slumping limp in its bonds.</p><p>The dream beast floated down on top of her, crushing her against the slanted bed of tangled green. It had not one but two knotted cocks, both fully erect at the girl’s enticing musk of feral sex and cum. With a single thrust, it shoved one into her asshole and the other into her pussy. </p><p>Its overstimulated bitch moaned in her sleep, twitching and jerking at the first inches of its double penetration. As the dreamweaver pounded its long, thick cocks deeper and deeper into her tightly swollen ass and pussy, the girl’s rigid quivering shook and rattled the roots and vines of her tangled bed, her head bobbing back against it with every thrust.</p><p>The dreamweaver growled deep and low. With a powerful pistoning, it forced its cumming bitch to take its twin, knotted dicks in both holes. The unconscious girl let out a moaning scream into her gag. Even in her sleep, her hips bucked against the beast mounting and knotting her wildly clenching ass and pussy. Her back arched, driving her trembling body even harder against her monstrous rapist.</p><p>With a mystic roar that shook the very fabric of her dreams, cum exploded from the dreamweaver’s cocks up its subjugated bitch’s ass and pussy. The beast continued to pump its doubly knotted cumdump full to the last drop, showering her with dreams of drowning in its sticky, enveloping seed.</p><p>Darkness had fallen on the ground above. The battle had ended, the main force successfully driving off the monsters. Afterward, they stayed to search the battlefield for their wounded, possibly fallen. There was one confirmed death, and one member unaccounted for--Senna.</p><p>“We have to find her!” said Yana as the main force and the battlement guards gathered back in the council chamber.</p><p>“I’m with you,” said Bracha, “but we need to rest first. I don’t think anybody here’s in any condition to go anywhere.”</p><p>“Wait a second,” said Eyad, having finished their own headcount. “Where are those three who were supposed to guard the castle?”</p><p>“We actually should search the castle and make sure there wasn’t some invasion while we were out,” said the hammer-wielder, Fox.</p><p>“Nothing happened to the servants,” Zeke pointed out.</p><p>“That doesn’t rule out the possibility of an enemy hiding among us,” snapped Fox. “That all-day battle would’ve been the perfect distraction. Who else is ready to risk losing their egg in their sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, you’ve got a point,” said Dov. “How about a quick sweep and then we set up watches for everyone?”</p><p>“We might as well make camp here to make it easier,” said Cain.</p><p>“Let’s go,” said Weilan, his fingers twitching for his greatsword as he stalked out from the council chamber. After the way he’d found those three the last time, they’d better be dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stage 5, Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The survivors found no external security breaches at the castle that night. They did, however, find the three members of the castle guard in a luxurious bedroom, drunk on wine, feasting on cakes, and with a group of attractive, naked NPC refugees. The NPCs didn't look particularly phased by having been fucked on the bed, the floor, up against the walls, and bent over chairs and loveseats. They were simply, awkwardly standing in a corner of the room they'd been herded into while the drunks picked out targets from their flock.</p><p>"Stop it! Get away from them, you disgusting sickos!" shouted Yana. Her shouts drew the attention of Fox at the other end of the long hall.</p><p>"They're just NPCs," slurred Vega, cumming into the mouth of the fine-ass young man sucking his cock. He slapped the boy's cheek, the fingers of his other hand knotted in his hair. "Like sex toys with automated schedules."</p><p>"They're human enough to be treated like it!"</p><p>"Yeah, no, duh," growled Torin, cumming into the ass of the young woman he had tits-up against the wall. He would've thought it obvious they wouldn't have been fucking the brains out of, say, the Crucible's monsters.</p><p>Fox joined Yana at the door just as Uriel finished blowing their load into the youth tied spread-eagle to the bed by the bedsheets. The strawberry-blonde grimaced in disgust.</p><p>"Cowards and perverts," they spat.</p><p>"Don't knock it til you try it, Red," grinned Uriel, pulling out to splatter cum onto the youth's belly. "Hit us up when curiosity gets the better of you."</p><p>"Satisfaction guaranteed," slurred Vega.</p><p>"Ugh, do we really need to invite them to the council chamber?" Yana asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Unfortunately," said Fox. It wouldn't do to have their forces split if something happened during the night. "Come with us to the council chamber. We're making camp there for the night."</p><p>As luck would have it, there were no attacks that night, allowing them all to rest and partake of food brought up by the servants. At first light, however, that same servant from yesterday came charging back in with news of monsters once again storming the farmlands. Fox saw to the heart of the problem at once.</p><p>"It's not enough to simply defend our position. If we don't full these monsters at the source, they'll just keep coming back to whittle down our numbers," they explained to their denser teammates.</p><p>"Then we force them to retreat again and follow them back to their base," said Weilan.</p><p>"I-I don't know if I'll be in any state to fight if the battle lasts as long as yesterday," said Yana.</p><p>"We've lost two of us already. The fighting might take even longer today," said Bracha.</p><p>"At least we've rested," said Eyad, "and the servants can bring us extra rations for the pursuit."</p><p>"I'm sure wherever they go, that's where your little girl friend will be," said Zeke. "I've seen her whoring up to these Crucible monsters to save her skin."</p><p>"That's disgusting," said Dov.</p><p>"Yeah, but true," laughed Vega. "That cumslut's little pussy is the best monster bait in the whole system."</p><p>"She was a good fuck, like top ten good," mused Cain.</p><p>"Fuck me, man," said Torin. "I'm getting hard just thinking about nailing that tight little ass again."</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Yana.</p><p>"She's right, this is getting us nowhere," Fox agreed. They turned to address the servant. "Prepare extra traveling rations for us all."</p><p>"All? Shouldn't we at least stay back here to protect the NPCs while you all go galavanting after that worthless cumdump?" asked Uriel.</p><p>"There's no way to tell what the monsters will do if they catch us at their base," said Weilan.</p><p>"Exactly," said Fox. "They might attempt a retaliatory strike, trap you in the castle, and eliminate you with all the NPCs while we're not there to stop them."</p><p>That reasoning did, finally, penetrate those three's dense skulls by appealing to their self interest. This time, all 13 of the remaining survivors went out to the battlefield. Not that they fought the monsters in equal measure. Vega and his crew mostly sat back and hid while the others took care of turning the tide.</p><p>Two more had fallen by the battle's end, but the monsters were successfully repelled. This time, the survivors stealthily tailed them out from the farmlands and into the woods. Just after sundown, they reached a giant-sized abandoned stone fortress overgrown and reclaimed by hardy trees and vines and partially sunk into a cavern below.</p><p>"Great, you found monster castle. Now what?" asked Vega.</p><p>"We wipe them out," said Weilan, unslinging the greatsword off his back.</p><p>"And look for Senna," said Yana, unsheathing her sickle.</p><p>"Just slow down," said Fox. "There are eleven of us and multiple points of entry here. We should break into small groups to cover more ground."</p><p>"We could guard the outside," suggested Torin.</p><p>"I don't recommend it," said Fox. "Our eggs glow. You would be spotted almost immediately out here."</p><p>"Definitely more places to hide on the inside anyway," said Uriel, smiling incorrigibly.</p><p>"Yana, why don't you come with us," said Bracha, completely ignoring those three.</p><p>"We want Senna safe just as much as you," said Eyad.</p><p>"You want in with us, old man?" Dov asked the mace-wielder.</p><p>"It's Zeke," he said.</p><p>"You want in with us, Zeke?" Cain repeated with a subtle eye roll.</p><p>"Thanks, but I can handle these monsters alone."</p><p>Dov and Cain gave each other a skeptical glance. They looked over at Fox to see if they'd put a hard stop to the old man's potential suicide. The strawberry-blonde just shook her head.</p><p>"I'll go alone as well." They were, after all, the number 3 ranker. Zeke was number 4. What they couldn't understand, however, was how that control-casting staff user Senna had wound up stealing their rightful spot at number 2 EVERY. SINGLE. STAGE. Hopefully, her capture would rectify the ranking system’s error.</p><p>Weilan said nothing. It was obvious he would take care of the bulk of the monsters alone. So with the groups and singles set, the survivors split up and entered the massive, decrepit fortress.</p><p>Senna was, of course, still alive if only semi-conscious. The baku dreamweaver’s spell had technically given her the long rest she’d so desired since entering this stage. She’d even been fed, in the broadest definition of the term. Intentional or not, the monsters had kept her alive on a diet of cum--the giant, deadly mantises alone had forced her to swallow enough to make her belly swell even further from just their seed.</p><p>In the darkness and her dehydrated, monster-raped delirium, she had lost all concept of time. All she knew at present was that the vorvorak pinning her bound body against her tangled bed had forced its sleek-scaled dick up her swollen, cum-oozing asshole. She twitched and jerked at each agonizing stroke, her voice too weak for any protest but a soft, pathetic whimper into her gag.</p><p>Senna braced herself for the spasms, but no matter how hard she prepared, she was never ready when they came upon her. Every time the beasts' raping cocks slammed her rawed nerves, she was thrown to their mercy. Her ass, pussy, or both convulsed and her hips would buck shamefully against theirs, her back arching and grinding her deeper against the monster fucking out her brains.</p><p>Even after hours of forced orgasm, it was no different with the vorvorak now. The beast's dick raped her into wave after wave of rigidly quivering pleasure under its muscled girth. Her head lolled back, slick squirting from the swollen but empty slit of her pussy.</p><p>In her cum-brained haze, she never noticed the icy dagger, electrified battleaxe, and flaming glaive end the life of her bestial rapist. Three strangely familiar shapes pulled the dead vorvorak out of her ass and off her captive, trembling flesh. Human fingers pushed into her wet pussy, giving her shaft no choice but to squeeze and suck them.</p><p>"Our worthless cum toilet's cumming to see us," said Vega with a mocking laugh. "It'd be so unfair to such a lewd, cum-begging slut not to throw her a cock or three."</p><p>The others laughed as he removed his black shell armor. And followed suit themselves. The NPC holes had served, but they were nowhere on the level of their sex slave's throat, ass, and pussy.</p><p>As much as Vega wanted to force this top-shelf cumwhore to swallow his seed, he couldn't wait to even cut off her gag. He was rock-hard as soon as the armor came off and simply shoved his cock into the nearest hole, her pussy.</p><p>The girl let out a nasal squeal, her well-used, well-trained pussy instantly wrapping skin-tight around her rapist's dick. Vega moaned as he pistoned into her, his hard fucking rattling the roots and vines of her restraining bed. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as his seed exploded up her violently wracking pussy.</p><p>With his head cleared of animal need, Vega cut the girl free so Torin and Uriel could have their way with her strengthless body. Torin took her head, shoving his cock to the back of her throat. Uriel pulled her arms back and plowed their dick up her spasming ass. In a few pistons, they were moaning as well. There was simply no comparison to the tight, juicy squeeze of their sex slave's throat, ass, and pussy.</p><p>The three were so "overjoyed" to have their cumdump back under them that they each fucked her brains out a second, third, fourth, and fifth time. So it was that Zeke found them raping her all at once. Torin was on his back, pistoning up her ass. Vega straddled her head, ramming his cock through her mouth. Uriel straddled her hips behind Vega, their dick impaling her spasming pussy to the mouth of her womb.</p><p>"You found the monsters' whore," said the older man. "Teaching her a lesson, are ya?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," said Vega, his cock railing the back of her clenching throat. "A real hard lesson, straight to the brain."</p><p>"She's gonna think twice before taking a monster's dick after this," agreed Torin.</p><p>"Did you want a turn?" asked Uriel, cumming into the girl's helpless womb. They pulled out, their seed oozing onto her trembling inner thighs.</p><p>"You boys seem to be doing a fine job," said Zeke, "but better safe than sorry with that little cum-brained slut."</p><p>He stepped in to take Uriel's place, the younger fellow's cum oozing out of the girl's pussy as he screwed his dick into her. She was even tighter than usual with Torin's cock stuffing and pumping in her ass. Zeke grabbed her exquisite, cum-marked tits to brace himself and pounded her little pussy into convulsions.</p><p>Exhausted and delirious as she was, Senna let out a muffled squeak as her strength-sapped flesh twitched and jerked between the crush of bodies. The old bastard raped her into all new, equally degrading orgasms on his impaling cock. Tears and snot ran down her fucked face, but she just couldn't stop cumming.</p><p>It was well into midnight by the time the four had finished with their cum toilet. The semi-conscious Senna could barely raise her head, much less stand on her still-quivering legs. Zeke had to heft her useless, seed-covered body over his shoulder. The five climbed out of the sunken chamber to join the others in the main, aboveground portion of the fortress.</p><p>By this time, Weilan, Fox, and the other groups had eliminated the bulk of the monstrous horde. Some survivors had run off and scattered into the woods, but nowhere near enough to storm the farmland as before. Thus, the victorious survivors gathered in the gigantic throne room. Like the rest of the fortress, it was overgrown, and the soaring ceiling had collapsed in large enough segments that the starry sky was visible overhead.</p><p>"Senna!" Yana ran to her friend, closely followed by Bracha and Eyad. The older man carrying her practically naked body passed her to them.</p><p>"W-wa'er," she croaked through parched and battered lips.</p><p>Her friends gave her as much water as she could drink while Fox did a headcount. All twelve had made it through the assault on the fortress with their soul eggs intact. The hammer-wielder absently wondered if their leadership would be taken into account in the final ranking. For now, they suggested setting a watch and camping here for the night. It was high time for a well-deserved rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stage 5, Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the first gray light of dawn filtered into the crumbling throne room, Vega awoke at this unusually early hour. He blinked in groggy confusion. Why the fuck was he awa...the soul egg in the crook of his arm was glowing brighter than ever. As he sat up, taking the egg in his hands, it rattled and cracks appeared across its surface.</p><p>“Guys? Guys?”</p><p>Glacial blue light burst from the widening cracks. It swirled up into the air into the shape of a 22ft long akhlut, a wolf-like beast the size of an orca. A dorsal fin rose from its back, black and white fur covering its massive, predatory form.</p><p>Vega stared up at his soul’s bestial aspect, mouth agape. With a soundless roar, the snarling phantom akhlut flew down at him...into him. He screamed in shock rather than pain.</p><p>[Bestial aspect compatibility: 50%]</p><p>[Akhlut senses gained: 60ft of darkvision, low-light vision, scent, snow vision]</p><p>[Akhlut defenses gained: +19 natural armor limit, 15 damage resistance v. magic weapons per round, cold immunity]</p><p>[Akhlut offenses gained: 40ft land speed, 60ft swim speed, 4d8 dagger damage plus 4d6 cold damage]</p><p>[Akhlut magic gained: 3/day cast control weather for windy or cold weather]</p><p>[Feat gained: advance stats, all stats increased by 6, all defenses increased by 4]</p><p>Everyone awoke at the scream. But Vega was totally unharmed and even more powerful than ever. He immediately tried out his new powers, whipping up a snowfall right here inside the throne room like an evil, twisted Elsa. His mates were delighted, of course, and started chucking snowballs at each other.<br/>Senna’s cold resistance left her unphased by the untimely winter weather despite her near nakedness. Some, like Yana, Bracha, and Eyad, however, shivered in the snow. So she used her telekinesis to help them make a small, igloo-like snow shelter.</p><p>The next hour, it was Uriel’s egg that rattled and cracked. Fiery red, orange, and yellow light burst from their egg. Up spiraled a huge, grotesque beast with the head and foreparts of a lion, a second head and hindquarters of a ram, and third head and tail of a red dragon. The legendary chimera flew down into Uriel’s body.</p><p>[Bestial aspect compatibility: 50%]</p><p>[Chimera senses gained: all-around vision, 60ft of darkvision, low-light vision, scent]</p><p>[Chimera defenses gained: +18 natural armor limit, 10 damage resistance v. cold iron and magic weapons per round, immunity to bleed, death effects, disease, fire, and poison, spell resistance equal to 24]</p><p>[Chimera offenses gained: 2d8 glaive damage plus 8d8 fire damage, 60ft cone of fire breath for 13d8 fire damage usable every 1d4 rounds v. Reflex]</p><p>[Feat gained: advance stats, all stats increased by 6, all defenses increased by 4]</p><p>By this time, Vega had ended the active snowfall, though there was still plenty on the ground. Uriel blew out their massive cone of fire, melting all that leftover snow to puddles of dirty water. Thankfully, there were enough cracks and holes in the stone floor to let the puddles drain out.</p><p>An hour later, Torin’s soul egg was the next to hatch. His bestial aspect was an electric, yellow-green skrimsl. The four-eyed, scaled eel was a whopping 45ft long and must’ve weighed 4000lbs in the flesh.</p><p>[Bestial aspect compatibility: 50%]</p><p>[Skrimsl senses gained: 60ft of darkvision, low-light vision]</p><p>[Skrimsl defenses gained: +16 natural armor limit, absorb lightning, immunity to cold, electricity, 20 fire damage resistance per round]</p><p>[Skrimsl offenses gained: 50ft swim, 4d6 battleaxe damage plus 2d6 electric damage, 10ft-radius electricity field for 12d6 electricity damage usable every 1d10 rounds and stunning 1d3 rounds v. Fortitude]</p><p>[Skrimsl magic gained: 3/day lightning bolt, chain lightning]</p><p>[Feat gained: advance stats, all stats increased by 6, all defenses increased by 4]</p><p>Like his buddies, Torin just couldn’t resist trying out his new powers even though there wasn’t a single monster in sight. He raised his battleaxe and called down a lightning strike upon its crackling head like fucking Thor. Lucky for him he could actually absorb it, or the bastard would’ve been a charred mess on the floor.</p><p>Cain and then Dov were next. Cain’s egg hatched into a black hunting horror. It was a worm-like creature with armored plating between which oozed a sludgy mucous. Dov’s hatched into an equally horrific, seaweed green creature with three singing heads each atop a serpentine neck. They merged into a bulbous body split by a wide, toothy maw.</p><p>Thankfully, those two were mature enough not to show off by unleashing their powers on the communal campground. Yana’s egg hatched next--a starry blue ketesthius. The 50ft-long sea serpent had the head of a wolf. Its enormous maw opened into what seemed to be an endless expanse within.</p><p>Eyad and Bracha were the next to hatch their eggs, both within an hour of each other. Eyad’s was a turquoise-scaled inkanyamba. The monstrous cobra had an opalescent hood the size of a tower shield and stretched 60ft long. Bracha’s was an emerald-scaled hydra. The huge beast had 12 heads each dripping venom from their fanged maws.</p><p>Zeke’s egg then hatched into a sandstone-colored gynosphinx. The gargantuan creature had the body of a lion, the wings of a falcon, and the head and torso of a gigantic woman. How the most chauvinistic old coot here had wound up with a woman-faced, bestial soul aspect made absolutely no sense to Senna.</p><p>One hour later, Fox’s egg hatched--much to their displeasure. They had a suspicion that the timing on these eggs was correlated with one’s rank. Hatching before Senna’s...their frowning mouth twitched.</p><p>Fox’s bestial aspect was a towering reptilian with an almost humanoid build. Its scales were dark over a radiating, ember-red core. Despite the cherufe’s 18ft tall stance and 8000lb, muscled bulk, it moved with vulpine grace.</p><p>Senna watched all these hatchings with ever-increasing dread. Yet there was no escaping her fate. Exactly one hour after Fox’s hatching, the dream silk of the nightmare egg inside her dissolved into the inner flesh of her ass. Her entire body was speared through with virulent purple light from the base of her guts. </p><p>She screamed, not in fear but at the shock of pain and pleasure exploding from her ass to the tips of her tightly clenched toes to the ends of her scalp. Senna doubled over in agony only to snap backward with an uncontrollably arching spine at the ecstasy wracking her out from her core. She came and came again as her bestial aspect filtered slowly out from her radiating flesh. </p><p>Over the course of the hour, the purple light took shape in the air above the helplessly cumming and convulsing girl as that familiar, 18ft-long Leng spider. By the time it flew back down into her, Senna was a drooling, squirting mess on the cracked stone floor of the throne room. Half of the others had awkwardly averted their eyes, but Vega, Torin, Uriel, Dov, and Cain watched in ravenous amusement. Zeke looked on in outright disapproval and disgust.</p><p>[Bestial aspect compatibility: 200%...re-calibrating...re-calibrating...bonus rewards will be awarded]</p><p>[Spider senses gained: arcane sight and 60ft of tremorsense, added to hunter’s eye]</p><p>[Spider defenses gained: +12 natural armor limit, fast healing 10 HP per round added to heartrot’s growth, immunity to cold, confusion, insanity, sonic added to green resistance]</p><p>[Spider offenses gained: 40ft, 40ft climb, staff damage increased to 3d6 plus confusion v. Fortitude]</p><p>[Spider magic gained: 3/day dispel magic, veil (change the appearance of subjects or objects including look, feel, sound, and smell)]</p><p>[Compatibility upgrades: hunter’s disguise now allows the comprehension and speech of all languages. Telekinesis now has a weight limit of 1000 times your Charisma modifier. Xiao’s feather now allows the use of air walk. Bestow curse can now cast insanity]</p><p>[Underleveled stats synchronized: Strength has increased to 26, Dexterity increased to 29, Constitution increased to 26, Intelligence increased to 21, Wisdom increased to 17]</p><p>[Feats gained: monster’s charm, lightning reflexes, improved initiative, improved web, iron will, point-blank shot, precise shot]</p><p>Senna only managed to sit up once her fit and bestial aspect absorption had been fully completed. The feats were new. Monster’s charm boosted her Charisma by a full 8 points. Lightning reflexes and iron will boosted her Reflex and Will defenses by 2 points each. Improved initiative meant she could move faster at the first sign of combat. Improved web let her create webs capable of grappling and tripping gargantuan creatures. Point-blank shot and precise shot improved the accuracy of all her ranged attacks, web and acid missile. </p><p>These all sounded like they would’ve been extremely useful to have had at the beginning of this stage. Putting them at the end of the final stage was the crowning of stupid to all this bullshit.</p><p>And last but far from least was Weilan. His bestial aspect was a blood-red stallion the size of an elephant. The xanthos’ muzzle was viciously fanged. It had six eyes and armored plates on its head, neck, and back.</p><p>[Bestial aspect compatibility: 100%]</p><p>[Xanthos senses gained: hunter’s eye darkvision upgraded to 120ft]</p><p>[Xanthos defenses gained: +20 natural armor limit, green resistance upgraded with immunity to cold, resist 50 electricity and fire, 25 spell resistance]</p><p>[Xanthos offenses gained: 60ft move speed]</p><p>[Xanthos magic gained: 3/day know direction, locate creature, purify food and drink]</p><p>[Compatibility upgrade: xiao’s feather now allows the use of teleport]</p><p>[Underleveled stats synchronized: Constitution increased to 21, Intelligence increased to 12, Wisdom increased to 17]</p><p>[Passive ability gained: telepathy within 5ft]</p><p>[Feats gained: dodge, improved initiative, iron will, mobility, wind stance]</p><p>By the time of the final hatching, it was already about sometime past six in the evening. As twilight faded into darkness, the twelve survivors were transported back into the familiar arena.</p><p>[Reward earned: final weapon upgrade, +5 Staff of the Green. Accuracy and damage have increased by 1. Acid missile now deals damage equal to 5d6+5 plus your Charisma modifier. Chitikin’s venom duration has increased by 1 round]</p><p>[Reward earned: 3 stat points to distribute as you see fit]</p><p>[Your HP has increased by 14]</p><p>[Capstone ability reward earned: human talent, just as during the first four stages of the Crucible, there is a chance of obtaining a monster’s ability for your use. Each ability can be stored for one use, after which it is removed from human talent’s storage. Due to your monster interactions in Stage 5, five abilities have been permanently stored with 1 use per day]</p><p>[Permanently stored: mantis’ mind, 1/day immunity to mind-affecting effects. Tobongo’s curse, 1/day curse a target to turn into a tree v. Fortitude. Kapre’s tongue, 1/day speak with plants--this ability has combined under hunter’s disguise. Vorvorak’s magic, control water, 1/day control 100 cubic feet of water times your Charisma modifier. Dreamweaver’s magic, modify memory, 1/day modify up to five minutes of memory of one target]</p><p>[Your Charisma has increased by 5]</p><p>Okayyy. Four of those sounded seriously powerful...but this was the aftermath of the final stage of the Crucible. Why the fuck did they even need those? All Senna wanted was to get back to her dorm and finally start her stupid, first-semester uni classes.</p><p>“Senna? Are you ok?” asked Yana.</p><p>“Just. Fucking. Tired,” she answered, dumping her goddamned stat points into goddamned Charisma again. What was even the point at this point?</p><p>"Congratulations, humans!” the child-like voice trumpeted through the arena. “You have survived the Crucible and have been awarded with unimaginable power. It is now time to take your place of renown in the new world, our world of Phaos.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Phaos? But I want to go home,” said Yana, blinking hard. “Please just let us go home!”</p><p>“Let us go!” Bracha shouted up at the floating screen.</p><p>“Take your powers and just let us go home!” Eyad shouted up in agreement.</p><p>But, as always, the speaker and screen were completely oblivious to the kidnapped humans. “In moments, the Crucible will end and you will be transported to your new home. So please, do your best and enjoy your new lives."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Into Phaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senna found herself in a stone prison cell. There was an iron door with a hatch at the bottom for food--locked, of course. There was a single open window, small and barred with iron. In one corner of the cell was an old-timey, threadbare mattress. It was stained but didn’t smell, so it must’ve been cleaned between occupants. In the opposite corner was a seriously outdated toilet, a water faucet, soap, and a wooden bucket for washing.</p><p>“Fuck this.” Utterly exhausted as she was, Senna pulled up her stat sheet to see if she had anything that might help her escape.</p><p>[Name: Senna<br/>HP 74, AC 34, Init 13, Fort 13, Ref 14, Will 10<br/>Ability scores:<br/>Str 26, Dex 29, Con 26, Int 21, Wis 17, Cha 62<br/>Abilities:<br/>Spider's web (tremorsense plus chitikin’s venom), hunter’s disguise, xiao’s feather, gloomwasp’s shade<br/>Magic: 3/day telekinesis, sleep, bestow curse, dispel magic, veil<br/>Passive abilities:<br/>Bestial skin (immune disease, poison, DR 10 piercing, slashing), green resistance (acid, elec, fire 20, SR 36, immune cold, confusion, insanity, sonic), hippocampus’ lung, hunter’s eye, heartrot’s growth<br/>Equipped:<br/>Moon silk suit, assassin seed choker, crimson and gold armband, ink and silver armband <br/>Gear:<br/>+5 Staff of the Green (10/day acid missile plus chitikin’s venom), satchel, water canteen<br/>Human talent abilities:<br/>1/day mantis’ mind, tobongo’s curse, control water, modify memory<br/>Temporary ]</p><p>She looked down. Yep, still wearing all her soul-infused items. The moon silk suit had even self-repaired. Better yet, she still had the staff on her back. She took her staff in both hands and fired an experimental acid missile at an iron bar in the window.</p><p>Too late did she notice that she could see the shimmer of an arcane force field over the window (and the cell door as well). The virulent green blast stopped just short of hitting the bar, dissipating harmlessly. Uselessly.</p><p>Muttering a stream of curses, Senna did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She removed all her gear and went to the corner with the drain to wash up. It was obscene how good it felt to lather up the soap on her skin and watch and feel all the horrid filth and musk wash away.</p><p>She tried out her control water ability on the water left clinging to her skin and hair after the wash. Kinda miraculously, she shifted it off herself into a floating sheet and sent it down the drain. Which left her completely dry. She should’ve been cold as well, but with her new immunity, she could’ve happily gone to sleep in a bed of snow.</p><p>As it was, she flopped down on the worn mattress. She was out in seconds.</p><p>Screak! The heavy iron door opened. Senna jolted away, jumping to her feet. All her gear was still on the floor. She hastily grabbed at her staff.</p><p>It went flying away from her fingers--by magic. A 7ft humanoid in sorcerer’s robes with the head and fur of a hyena had entered the cell. She offered her prisoner a thin smile as the door shut behind her.</p><p>“Hello, Senna,” said the hyena-kin. She wasn’t speaking in English, but Senna understood and could even respond without knowing what the hell language it was. “I’m Madam Gaia of the Tower. Why don’t you get dressed? I’m sure you have plenty of questions.”</p><p>“Yeah, like how do you like web!” But before she could thrust out her hands to cast any, the madam spoke a single word.</p><p>"Bind."</p><p>A band of skin around Senna’s neck burned with painful purple light. The girl cried out in pain, dropping to her hands and knees. Only to have shimmering arcane bonds seize around her arms, legs, and torso.</p><p>Her arms were wrenched straight down behind her back, painfully bound together at the wrists and elbows. Thick shimmering bands around over and under her breasts crushed her arms tight against her back and torso. She fell onto her side as arcane bonds constricted around her legs, lashing them together at the knees and ankles.</p><p>“Fuck you, you hyena bi--!”</p><p>"Gag."</p><p>“--mph!” Senna’s neck burned again as another shimmering band wrapped around her mouth. It silenced all sounds except the wrathful grunting from her nose.</p><p>"I thought the cell would’ve made it obvious,” said Madam Gaia, circling the girl as she spoke, “but you seem to have some misconceptions about your place in this world. You are a product, and you WILL serve as intended."</p><p>Senna ignored the hyena bitch, worming on the stone floor as she struggled to find any give in her magical bondage. The hyena-kin rolled her reddish brown eyes at the girl’s pathetic attempts to escape.</p><p>“Stubborn, aren’t you? How shall I make this abundantly clear to you…?” After a long moment of consideration, she shrugged and sighed. “Very well, if you won’t hear it from me, perhaps you’ll listen to your own body. From the Crucible footage, it appears our monsters trained you exceptionally well.”</p><p>Madam Gaia stopped her slave’s worming with a boot on the girl’s back. She crouched down and grabbed Senna’s hips, pulling her up onto her knees. Her bound slavegirl thrashed under her, but the potent magic in the arcane bonds completely sapped her strength.</p><p>The hyena-kin pulled aside her own robes. Straddling Senna’s hips, she pinned the girl under her with two clawed hands on her shoulders and ground her phallus, a large and knotted pseudo-cock against her slave’s perfectly rounded ass.</p><p>“Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!” Senna grunted in protest, eyes wide in fear. If her body’s latest reaction to the Crucible monsters was any indication, then as soon as the madam’s cock penetrated either of her holes--</p><p>Madam Gaia screwed her dick up the girl’s asshole. Senna let out a nasal squeal as her monster-trained, super-sensitized ass instantly succumbed to her rapist’s domination and clamped lewdly around her cock. The hyena-kin laughed as the slavegirl convulsed helplessly, uncontrollably under her. In seconds of thrusting, she had her human bitch’s ass impaled to the top of her thick, heavy knot.</p><p>The madam brutally pounded the squealing, squirming slave into the floor. Between her pistoning and the girl’s own sweat and slick, the hyena-kin managed to force her weighty knot through her tight little asshole. Senna’s eyes bulged and she shrieked through her nose as the immense pressure in her already stuffed and impaled ass intensified her cumming spasms into full-body wracking.</p><p>Madam Gaia only pistoned harder, faster, deeper as her knotted bitch twitched and jerked under her like a landed fish. The hyena-kin grinned viciously. “I’ll be raping your guts for a while now, so let’s make this fun. Let’s unbind those lewd legs, you little cumslut.”</p><p>At the mere word, the arcane bands around Senna’s knees and ankles vanished. Madam Gaia turned the slavegirl around like a screw on her knotted cock up her ass, forcing her little bitch’s hips to buck against hers and her back to arch against her bound arms and the floor. The hyena-kin hooked her arms under her slave’s thighs, forcing them open, and stood up to shove her against the stone wall of the cell.</p><p>Senna’s head bobbed, her eyes rolling back as the madam fucked her into the wall. She had no idea how many times she was forced to cum, only that the hyena-kin’s knotted dick continued to pound wave after wracking wave of orgasm into her guts. All concept of time vanished into her mind-broken, cumming haze.</p><p>Madam Gaia continued to have her way with her knotted bitch. She took the slavegirl down to the mattress and threw one of her quivering, jerking legs over her shoulder to fuck her sideways. By this point, her raping dick had broken Senna into a whimpering, mewling mess. Snot and tears streamed down the girl’s face just as slick ran from her empty pussy slit down her inner thigh.</p><p>“Are you ready to listen now, you worthless, cum-brained whore?” the hyena-kin growled.</p><p>Ready or not, Senna could only moan into her gag as her body came, rigid and quivering on the madam’s knotted dick.</p><p>“Let’s make absolutely sure.” With a thin, merciless smile, Madam Gaia shoved her fist into her slave’s pussy.</p><p>Senna’s conscious mind shattered in the explosion of pain and pleasure from her knotted ass and fisted pussy. Though her head dropped, unconscious, her body continued to wrack in violently pleasuring orgasm until the hyena-kin finally pulled out her raping dick and fist. The madam left her bound, blacked-out slavegirl wet and trembling on the mattress.</p><p>As Madam Gaia left the cell, the arcane bonds vanished from around her Tower property. She let the raped-out girl rest for now. There was no question that the little clumslut had irrevocably learned her new place here.</p><p>The cell door opened again after Senna had reawakened, washed, and dressed. The hyena-kin entered, this time bearing a metal tray of meat, vegetables, fruit, and bread. The girl swallowed hard, stomach growling.</p><p>“Sit down and perhaps we can have a nice chat this time.”</p><p>Senna sat on the edge of the mattress, her eyes riveted to the food on the tray.</p><p>“That’s better.” Madam Gaia gave her broken, obedient slave a pat on the head and passed her the tray. She let the girl eat while she explained what most of the other Crucible survivors now knew about their new situation.</p><p>They were in the world of Phaos. This country was Beast Nation, populated by full beastkin like herself and weaker bloods who possessed only certain animal features. There were no humans native to this world--they had long ago been driven to extinction as the more powerful races had claimed their territory.</p><p>This part of Beast Nation was the northernmost province, also known as the House of the Rat. There were twelve houses in total, but only the House of the Rat boasted the presence of the Tower, the most powerful, semi-organization of arcane spellcasters in the country. The governments of each province were welcome to make requests of the Tower and frequently did, although the casters here were powerful enough to openly deny a request.</p><p>“If you’re so powerful, why do you need us?” asked Senna through a mouthful of bread.</p><p>“Because there are only three of us. Each of us has an apprentice, of course, but with our time divided between our own projects and training our successors, we need to outsource our money-making drudgery to others. That’s where you and your friends from the Crucible come in.”</p><p>"Are we the first 'tools' you've 'made'?"</p><p>"Of course not. When the last batch died out, made refinements to the Crucible and selected your group. I'm proud to say that you're the strongest weapons to come out of the process."</p><p>Senna felt neither proud nor comforted by the statement. In fact, she would’ve mouthed off to the hyena-kin if not for the madam’s harsh lesson earlier.</p><p>“Alright, so I’m basically a Tower mercenary--is that it?”</p><p>“Thereabouts. Missions often require more than simply showing up and slaughtering everyone on sight. Perhaps you should consider yourself a special agent.”</p><p>“Sure, great.” ‘Special agent.’ That was a funny way of saying ‘slave.’ “So what’s the first mission?”</p><p>“That’s the attitude,” Madam Gaia said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “For today, you can simply get acquainted with your new quarters.”</p><p>Huh. So she wasn’t gonna be indefinitely held in a prison cell. “Lead on, I guess.”</p><p>Senna followed the hyena-kin out from the cell into a stone hall and into an arcane elevator. At Madam Gaia’s request, she held her hand over a sensor. It lit and dinged, activating the elevator. They were taken down through who knew how many floors to the lower levels of the Tower.</p><p>The doors whooshed open to...luxurious, resort-like apartments. There were recreation rooms of all kinds, decorated lounges, a library, an ‘open-air’ garden (walled by magic), and suites to stay in. So that’s how it was--obey, and get the bread and circus treatment. Better than doing nothing in a prison cell, anyway.</p><p>The best part, however--</p><p>“Senna!” Yana, Bracha, and Eyad got up from their picnic in the garden and ran to her. Everyone was around, mostly. The only one she hadn’t spotted was Weilan...but it was fairly safe to assume he’d take a long time for these Tower assholes to break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>